HELP!
by punette101
Summary: After the death of her father things go down hill.Her boyfriend Mike is abusing her.Can the Jonas Brothers help her in time before Mike goes over the top?
1. wonder

Miley had a good life.But it all went down hill.It all stared when her dad died 2 years ago in a car accident.He was turning and a drunk driver ran through a red light and hit the side of the driver seat.He died right away.It was really hard for Miley.And the Jonas Brothers were there for Miley.It was kind of hard for them too because they were close and always talked about stuff.Jackson was away at college and Miley was about to start college.Her dad died when she was 18.The Jonas Brothers helped her through a lot.She was thonking of quiting Hannah Montana but Nick,Joe,and Kevin told her that her dad wouldn't have wanted her to quit being Hannah Montana.

The Jonas Brothers knew Miley was Hannah Montana because the were touring with her for about 4-5 months and it was hard to keep a sercet from them.She knew she could trust them so she told them.They told her that they wouldn't tell amyone.Jackson couldn't believe that he was dead so he moved out of California and now living in New York.He culdn't live there because everything remind him about his dad.Jackson offered Miley if she wanted to go with him but she told him that she wanted to stay.She had her own apartment so she lived by herself.The Jonas Brothers always visited her.Miley had a boyfriend his name was Mike.He was such a good boyfriend.But he changed a lot.About after 6 months after Miley's dad died he started to abuse her.He would hit her really hard.The Jonas Brothers would always ask what happened.She said that she fell down the stairs or bumped into something.They believed her at first but then her bruises got worse.They didn't believe her as much.Miley and Mike have been dating for 4 years.They started in their Junoir year.Miley is in her second year of college.

"Hey Miley"said Kevin as they knocked on her apartment door

"Hey Kevin,Nick,and Joe.The doors open. "said Miley

"Hows it going?"asked Kevin

"Not much but homework."said Miley"You three?"

"Its alright."they replyed

"So hows Mike?"asked Nick

Nick was jealous of Mike.Because Nick liked Miley.At first it was Hannah but then her like her even more when she is Miley.

"ummmm he's ok"

"Ok so Miley what time are we leaving Saturday?"asked Joe

"Uh I don't know if I can go"said Miley

She couldn't go because of Mike.He was going to hit her so hard if she didn't go to his house.

"WHAT!!"said the Jonas Brothers at the same time

"I can't.Because I'm starting to get the flu and I have to study."

"You can study in the bus and just lay down the whole time in the bus.We can take care of you."said Nick

"Yea we can"said Kevin and Joe

"No that's ok you might get sick too."

"That doesn't matter."said Kevin

"Yea we will be on tour for 2 months"said Joe

"That is THIS TOUR!"

"Yes this is that 2 month tour."said Nick

"Just tell your teachers.They already know."said Kevin

Miley told her teachers and staff because she might be absent because of the tours and that she wanted to be normal.So she always did everything.

"Yea they will understand"said Joe

"Ok I'll try but I don't think that Mike would let me I mean he will-"said Miley

Oh No!!I said too much!!

"Mike would..."said Nick

"Nothing oh look at time its getting late.And if I need to talk to my teachers I need to sleep early so byee!!!!"

"But Miley-"said said the Jonas Brothera

"Byee!!"

"bye"

"That was close!"

Outside the door they heard the 'That was close!'They wonder something.They were walking out of the apartments.Then Nick said "I wonder what Miley meant about Mike"

"Yea and I wonder that too"said Kevin

"And when she said that was close."said Joe.

They were all wondering what was wrong.

"Did you see anything wrong with Miley?"asked Kevin

"I think I noticed something"said Nick and Joe

"What is it?"asked Kevin

"When sh said that thing about Mike I looked at her looking if Mike is the one giving her the brusies."said Nick

"Me too"said Kevin and Joe

"Did you see anything that looked like punches?"asked Kevin

"No"replyed Joe and Nick

"Then what about Mike?"asked Kevin

"I don't know."said Joe and Nick

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley was crying in her room.She wished she could tell them.She really could but she doen't want them to get hurt.She knows that they can protect her but if she tells them Mike's goinna kill them.

_flash back..._

_"STOP MIKE PLEASE!!"pleaded Miley _

_"NEVER YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!!"_

_"AHHHHHHHH"screamed Miley_

_"SHUT UP!!!"_

_Mike kept kicking and punching Miley.Then he started to take off her shirt.She tried to get out but he was too strong.Then taking off her skirt her underwear.Mike raped Miley that night.She was crying hard after.Mike was done putting on his clothes and Miley still naked he said to her_

_"If anyone finds out espically the Jonas Brothers then their dead."said Mike as he kicked her in _

_stomach so hard that it made a huge brusie._

_end of flash back..._


	2. what's the matter?

Outside the door they heard the 'That was close!'They wonder something.They were walking out of the apartments.Then Nick said "I wonder what Miley meant about Mike"

"Yea and I wonder that too"said Kevin

"And when she said that was close."said Joe.

They were all wondering what was wrong.

"Did you see anything wrong with Miley?"asked Kevin

"I think I noticed something"said Nick and Joe

"What is it?"asked Kevin

"When sh said that thing about Mike I looked at her looking if Mike is the one giving her the brusies."said Nick

"Me too"said Kevin and Joe

"Did you see anything that looked like punches?"asked Kevin

"No"replyed Joe and Nick

"Then what about Mike?"asked Kevin

"I don't know."said Joe and Nick

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley was crying in her room.She wished she could tell them.She really could but she doen't want them to get hurt.She knows that they can protect her but if she tells them Mike's goinna kill them.

_flash back..._

_"STOP MIKE PLEASE!!"pleaded Miley _

_"NEVER YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!!"_

_"AHHHHHHHH"screamed Miley_

_"SHUT UP!!!"_

_Mike kept kicking and punching Miley.Then he started to take off her shirt.She tried to get out but he was too strong.Then taking off her skirt her underwear.Mike raped Miley that night.She was crying hard after.Mike was done putting on his clothes and Miley still naked he said to her_

_"If anyone finds out espically the Jonas Brothers then their dead."said Mike as he kicked her in _

_stomach so hard that it made a huge brusie._

_end of flash back..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick,Joe,and Kevin were still worried about Miley.So they followed her that night.They knew that Miley would go to Mike so they followed her.Mike had an apartment too.It was on the side so that was a good thing for them so that they could see what was happening.

Nick,Joe,and Kevin was really carful talking and walking so Miley can't hear them following her.They finally reached Mike's apartment.They quickly hid behind a tree.

"Is this wrong?"asked Kevin

"Is what wrong Kevin?"said Joe

"Following Miley?"

"Well-"

Nick intrupted Joe"No it's not wrong because if Mike is abusing Miley we can help and save her from him."

"Yea."said Kevin

They saw Miley get in Mike's apartment but they heard nothing.They waited and waited.It has been 2 hours and nothing.Finally Milley came out.The three of them saw Miley crying.They had to go to see if she was alright.They had to pretend that they were just walking around or something.

"Miley!!"called out Nick,Joe,and Kevin

Miley quickly wiped away her tears.

"Hey Nick hey Joe hey Kevin."said Miley

"Did you just come from Mike's?"asked Kevin

"Yea"

"Oh- Miley what's the matter?"asked Nick

"What?nothing's the matter.Why would you ask that?"

"Because it looks like your crying."said Joe

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are.Or you were."said Nick

"No I'm-"

"Miley!!"yelled Mike

"Hey Mike."said Miley

"Hey Mike"said Nick,Jjoe,and Kevin

"Sup"

"Com on Miley let's go"said Mike

"But I have to go an study."said Miley

Mike gripped on Miley's arm so hard that it might have made a brusie.

"Well I guess I can come over again"said Miley

"Bye Nick bye Joe bye Kevin."said Miley as Mike pulled her arm

"Miley wait!"said Nick

"Sorry Nick but I have to go."

"Something is really wrong here."said Kevin

"Tomorrow we will put a carmea in Miley's backpack.You know a small one so that Mike ca't see it."said Nick

"Great idea but too bad tomorrow is the tour.We just have to find a way to make her tel us."said Joe

The three were walking back to their apartment still wondering what's up with Miley.Nick was going to call Miley about tomorrow.He was really worried about her.

"Hey I'll be right back"said Nick

"Ok."said his brothers

Nick was trying to call Miley about tomorrow and to hear if she was crying.

"Come on Miley answer the phone..."Nick said to himself walking back and fourth.Finally Miley answered

"Hello?"said Miley

"hey Miley."said Nick

"Hey Nick wassup?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my apartment."

"Oh for how long?"

"About half an hour why?"

"Just because and I was wondering if your going tomorrow?"

"Yea I am I Feel much better and my teachers just gave me my homework."

"What about Mike?"

"Oh I told him I had to visit a relative who was really sick."

"You haven't told him your Hannah Montana yet?"

"Well I didn't because he loves her and if I tell him that he'll get mad or dump me for Hannah though it's me but I want to date him as me."said Miley

"Oh ok"

"Yea"

"Tomorrow we'll pick you up at 9am.Ok?"

"Yea I will see you guys then."

"Alright good night."

"good night"

Joe and Kevin was listening to the whole conversation.They were shocked that Miley hasn't old Mike yet.They heard Nick going back down stairs so they ran for it and pretended like theyY were there on the couch the whole time.

"Hey"said Joe and Kevin

"hey"said Nick

"Who was that you were talking to?"asked Kevin

"It was Miley."

"What happened did she sound ok?"asked Joe

"Yea she kind of did.And she has been there for about half an hour."

"Is she coming tomorrow?"asked Joe

"Yea she is.Miley is packing right now,"

"Cool she's coming"said Kevin

"Nick I have a question for you."

'What is it Joe?"

"Do you have a crush on Miley?"

"Uh no Whhhattt areee yoouu tallkinngg abbooutt."Nick stammered

Joe and Kevin look at each other and said to Nick "You like her"

"No I don't."

"Uh yea you do"said Kevin

"I don't like her I think I-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do you like it?Please R&R.And what does Nick think about Miley?


	3. talking

_Previously on HELP!..._

Joe and Kevin was listening to the whole conversation.They were shocked that Miley hasn't old Mike was Hannah Montana.They heard Nick going back down stairs so they ran for it and pretended like they were there on the couch the whole time.

"Hey"said Joe and Kevin

"hey"said Nick

"Who was that you were talking to?"asked Kevin

"It was Miley."

"What happened did she sound ok?"asked Joe

"Yea she kind of did.And she has been there for about half an hour."

"Is she coming tomorrow?"asked Joe

"Yea she is.Miley is packing right now,"

"Cool she's coming"said Kevin

"Nick I have a question for you."

'What is it Joe?"

"Do you have a crush on Miley?"

"Uh no Whhhattt areee yoouu tallkinngg abbooutt."Nick stammered

Joe and Kevin look at each other and said to Nick "You like her"

"No I don't."

"Uh yea you do"said Kevin

"I don't like her I think I-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You think you?"asked Joe

"I think I-"

Nick was afriad to let his brothers about his feelinds for Miley.He was about to tell them when someone knocked on the door.Nick was so happy he was saved by the door.

"Who is it?"asked Kevin

"It's Miley"

"Oh come in the doors open"said Nick

"Hey guys"

"Hey Miley wassup?"said Nick,Joe,and Kevin

"So I came over to talk about tomorrow I wanted to talk to all three of you instead of on the phone so I came over.Is that ok?"

"Yea no problem.We were thinking of doing the samething.We were gonna go to your apartment right when you knocked."said Kevin

"Oh ok"

"So tomorrow we will leave at 9:30am.And get to Florida in about 7 hours.(I don't know how long it is to get there from California to Florida so I guessed.)And our flight leaves at 12:00."said Joe

"Ok and then we check into a hotel.Let's try to get a room next to each other.Or we can try to share a room.Or there is a connecting room we can use that."said Miley

"Yea we can do that too."said Nick

"Ok then we have the performance the next day at 12:00.Right?"asked Miley

"Yea and we will be in a hotel for about 1 week?"said Kevin

"Ok."

They have been talking about the schedule for the first month.It was getting late so Miley told them she had to go.

"Sorry guys I have to.If were going to leave and wake up early I have to go now."

"Wait"said Nick"What if you just stay over so we that we can just be easier."

"Uh yea sure.Is it ok with you 2?"

"Yea of course"said Joe

"We can do that every night before a tour or concert"said Kevin

"Yea ok let me go and get my stuff.Oh no!"

"What?"said Kevin

"It''s already 10:00 and there is no more bus.I can't go.I have to walk."

"No your not."said Nick

"Why not?"

"Because it's late and you might get hurt or something."said Joe

"Then how can I get to my apartment?"

"Well take you there.All of us."said Kevin

"How?Remember no bus?And the limo isn't coming till tomorrow."

"We can walk.Together the 4 of us just to be safe."said Nick

"Ok.Let's go. It takes about 10-20 minutes to get there.'said Miley

"Alright let's go."said Joe

They were walking to Miley's apartment they got there in 15 mintues.It was a good thing that they went with Miley because she king of had heavy things with her clothes for both Miley as herself and her Hannah Montana clothes,make up,wig,and her school books espcially.

"Wow Miley you have a heavy suitcase."said Kevin

"Sorry guys but it's mostly heavy bcause of my school books and all school stuff."

"Your are really focused on your school work aren't you."said Joe

"Yea of course."

"You know you are really different than any other star I know with school work,"said Nick

"How?"

"You always do your homework epscially after you told your teachers your Hannah Montana."said Kevin

"Is that bad?"

"No of course not it's a good thing that even though your a pop star you are a regular kid who does their homework and is really focused."said Joe

"Thanks."

They were back at the apartment and they were just talking about what they should sight see in Flordia.But they weren't going to be there the whole 2 months.They were going also to Paris,London,Scottland,Hawaii,New York,Washington D.C.It was midnight and they were still talking.It didn't matter because they can sleep on the plane.Then Miley's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"answered Miley

"Hello Miley"answered back Mike

"Uh hi."

"Where are you! I went to your apartment but you weren't there!!"

"I thought I told you that I was going to visit my sick family members who might die!!"

"BUT WHERE ARE YOU!!!!"

"I'm at Nick,Joe,and Kevin's apartment."

"WHY ARE YOU THERE!!"

"I don't ahve enough money to get there and back so they offered to help and go with me to my realitives because they are close with my family!"

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!!!AND TOO BAD I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!!"

"MIKE MY FAMILY IS SICK!! I WANT TO SEE THEM JUST INCASE THEY DIE!!THATS WHAT THE DOCTOR TOLD ME!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!GET OVER HERE NOW!!"

"It's late I have an early flight."

"NO I WANT TO SEE YOU NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT WHEN YOU COME BACK!!!MEET ME IN THE PARK IN 10 MINUTES!!!!"

"ok"

Nick,Joe,and Kevin heard almost all of it.They were getting really worried.Espcially when they heard Mile say."NO I WANT TO SEE YOU NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT WHEN YOU COME BACK!!!MEET ME IN THE PARK IN 10 MINUTES!!!!"They got scared for Miley.Then Miley spoke up.

"Hey guys I'll be back in a little bit ok?I have to go to the park"said Miley

"But Miley it's 1am you can get hurt or something.Let us go with you."said Kevun

"NO!"said Miley in a panic"I mean it's ok."

"At least let us go with you since there is a 24hr groceery store.We were gonna go tomorrow which is today anyway.We'll just wait for you there.ok?"said Joe

"Fine just wait there.Don't go any where else I want to be alone with my boyfriend before I leave ok?"

"Ok"said Nick

But of course they didn't listen but they had to go and pretend to buy something.They left and Miley went to the park.That was a big mistake.


	4. are u ok?

_Previously on HELP!..._

"Hello?"answered Miley

"Hello Miley"answered back Mike

"Uh hi."

"Where are you! I went to your apartment but you weren't there!!"

"I thought I told you that I was going to visit my sick family members who might die!!"

"BUT WHERE ARE YOU!!!!"

"I'm at Nick,Joe,and Kevin's apartment."

"WHY ARE YOU THERE!!"

"I don't ahve enough money to get there and back so they offered to help and go with me to my realitives because they are close with my family!"

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!!!AND TOO BAD I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!!"

"MIKE MY FAMILY IS SICK!! I WANT TO SEE THEM JUST INCASE THEY DIE!!THATS WHAT THE DOCTOR TOLD ME!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!GET OVER HERE NOW!!"

"It's late I have an early flight."

"NO I WANT TO SEE YOU NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT WHEN YOU COME BACK!!!MEET ME IN THE PARK IN 10 MINUTES!!!!"

"ok"

Nick,Joe,and Kevin heard almost all of it.They were getting really worried.Espcially when they heard Mile say."NO I WANT TO SEE YOU NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT WHEN YOU COME BACK!!!MEET ME IN THE PARK IN 10 MINUTES!!!!"They got scared for Miley.Then Miley spoke up.

"Hey guys I'll be back in a little bit ok?I have to go to the park"said Miley

"But Miley it's 1am you can get hurt or something.Let us go with you."said Kevun

"NO!"said Miley in a panic"I mean it's ok."

"At least let us go with you since there is a 24hr groceery store.We were gonna go tomorrow which is today anyway.We'll just wait for you there.ok?"said Joe

"Fine just wait there.Don't go any where else I want to be alone with my boyfriend before I leave ok?"

"Ok"said Nick

But of course they didn't listen but they had to go and pretend to buy something.They left and Miley went to the park.That was a big mistake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were on there way to the grocery and park when Kevin asked Miley a question.

Miley I have a question for you."said Kevin

"What?"

"Is it true that 1 of your family members is sick?"asked Kevin

"Well-"

"Yea it is."

"Why didn't you tell us."asked Nick

"I didn't want to worry about it.It was hard for me to."

"Which family member?"asked Joe

"It is Aunt Dorthy(I just made it up.There really is no Aunt Dorthy.).You remember her?From Tenesse?The one who has the big hair.The big red hair."

"HER!!!"said the three

"Yea I was really close with her and I just couldn't think about it."

"She might-"said Kevin

"Yea."cried Miley

They knew her.She was nice at times.Well most of the time.She was a great person to talk to and a great listener.They knew how close they were.She was close with everybody.She was about 50 years old and they really like her a lot.

"Miley were so sorry."said the three

"I have a question for you three."

"What is it?"said the three in unison

"Is it bad that I haven't told Mike I'm Hannah Montana yet."

"'You haven't told Mike yet!?"exlaimed Joe and Kevin.They had to pretend that they didn't know or they might know that they were listening to their conversation.

"No.I'm scared to.He told me that he is in love with Hannah Montana and he would do anything or dump anyone he was dating for her."

"Oh.But then that means he not the one for if he does dump you for Hannah."said Nick

"Yea but he will still be dating you anyway.But not as Miley as Hannah."said Kevin

"That doesn't matter he will get pissed off that I haven't told him for these past 4 years.And he might tell everyone.Everytime I tell him a secert he might tell people or he might-."

"Mike might?"said Nick

"Nothing.It's nothing."

"Yes it is."said Kevin

"No it's not"

"Uh Miley you know you can trust us with anything.I mean you told us your Hannah Montana and we never told."said Joe

"Well-"

"MILEY!!!!"yelled Mike

"Oh shoot!You three aren't supposed to be here remember!"

"Oh yea your right!"said Kevin

"Mike is so going to-"

Why do I have to keep saying Mike is going to-!!ugh.Nick,Joe,and Kevin are going to ask me about it AGAIN!Next time I just have to keep my trap shut!

"Mike will what Miley?"said Joe

"Just go inside.I'll call you when I'm done."

"Ok..."said Nick,Joe,and Kevin as they walked into the store.

"MILEY!!"yelled Mike

"What?"

"Why dd you bring tho these three here?!!huh?DID YOU TELL THEN!!HUH?IF YOU DID YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!"

"No I didn't tell them!We were thinking if we should go to the grocery store in the morning but since you told me to come they were going to go to the grocery store and buy it now.I told them later but they said it's good to save a trip!"

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Mike punched Miley in the stomach and she fell on the grond instantly.She couldn't get up.Mike dragged Miley to the park.Nick,Joe,and Kevin had o keep their promise.But they had an idea that hopefully Mike hasn't done anything to Miley yet.But it was too bad that Mike had already and still is doing something to Miley.Mike was kicking Miley in the stomach.And hit her aganist a tree and pushing where ever is possible she can get hurt.He just finished hitting her head on the floor she was barely conscious.When Mike was about to throw her one more time they heard someone calling Miley.

"MILEY!!"called Joe

"Where a you?!!"called Nick

"Come on!We have an early flight!We have to go!"called Kevin

After Mike had heard that he ran away.They were going to tell the police about it.Mike was thinking _if Miley tells say bye bye Jonas Brothers!"_

"Were coming to get you now!"yelled Nick.

_**Miley's point of veiw**_

"No!It's ok I'm coming!!"But it was too late.Miley saw Nick,Joe,and Kevin already coming.As soon as they saw me they ran was fast as they could.I didn't want them to see me this way.They are going to ask if Mike did it.And if they do find out that he did it Mike is going to hurt Nick,Joe and Kevin.I don't want that to happen.I love them so much.Espcially Nick.I've had a crush on him for along time.But if I break up with Mike he's going to hurt me even more.And again Nick,Joe and Kevin.Ugh how did this all happen!!

"MILEY!!!"yelled Nick,Joe,and Kevin

_**Nick,Joe and Kevin's point of view**_

We couldn't wait any longer and maybe Mike is hurting her.So we called out her name.We were really scared and hopefully Mike hasn't done anything.So we just started walking to were Miley was.We heard her say she was coming.But we were already around the corner.But when they saw Miley they ran as fast as they could.

"MILEY!!"Nick,Joe,and Kevin called out.

_**Regular point of view**_

"Miley!!"yelled Nick,Joe,and Kevin

"What happened to you?"asked Nick

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing!You have brusies.It looks like all over you.And you have blood on your head and arm!!"said Joe

"Yea we have to get you to the hosptial."said Kevin

"No you don't have to!!I'm ok!!"

"But your hurt."said Nick

"No I'm ok"

"What happened?"asked Joe

"Well after Mike left I was going to go back to you guys.Then I felt like someone was watching me.I turned around.Nothing.Then the third time someone appeared.I was about to run or scream then he hit me.Then he left.That's when you three came along."Miley hoping that Nick,Joe,and Kevin believe her.

"You didn't see his face?"asked Kevin

"No it was too dark."

"Let us at least take you to the hosptial and get a check up.See if anything is wrong."said Nick

"No really.I'm ok"

_**Miley's point of view**_

Too bad I wasn't.When I got up she started to feel dizzy.Joe,and Kevin were in front of me and Nick was in the back.They were walking and I started to get dizzer.Nick noticed and asked if I was ok.Joe and Kevin heard Nick ask I if was ok.They saw me.They asked me why I looked pale.To their horror I collapsed.Nick caught me and I heard voices then my my world turned black.

_**Nick's point of view**_

Joe,and Kevin were in front of Miley Nick was in the back.We were walking and I saw that Miley looked dizzy.I noticed and asked if she was ok.Joe and Kevin heard me ask Miley if she was ok.Joe and Kevin asked Miley why she looked pale.To my horror Miley collapsed.I caught Miley and we kept calling her.Asking if she was ok.Miley didn't answer.I checked if she was breathing.They I knew it.Miley was unconscious.

_**Regular point of view**_

"Joe,Kevin someone call the ambulance!"yelled Nick

"I'm calling right now"said Joe

About after 10 minutes the ambulance came.

"Excuse me but family only.Are you her family?"asked one of they ambulance guys

"No but were the only family she has got right now."said the three of them

"Alright get in."

They were hoping that Miley was ok.They were praying that she will be okay.If she won't be ok.Who knows what could happen.


	5. hosptial

_Previously on HELP!..._

_**Miley's point of veiw**_

"No!It's ok I'm coming!!"But it was too late.Miley saw Nick,Joe,and Kevin already coming.As soon as they saw me they ran was fast as they could.I didn't want them to see me this way.They are going to ask if Mike did it.And if they do find out that he did it Mike is going to hurt Nick,Joe and Kevin.I don't want that to happen.I love them so much.Espcially Nick.I've had a crush on him for along time.But if I break up with Mike he's going to hurt me even more.And again Nick,Joe and Kevin.Ugh how did this all happen!!

"MILEY!!!"yelled Nick,Joe,and Kevin

_**Nick,Joe and Kevin's point of view**_

We couldn't wait any longer and maybe Mike is hurting her.So we called out her name.We were really scared and hopefully Mike hasn't done anything.So we just started walking to were Miley was.We heard her say she was coming.But we were already around the corner.But when they saw Miley they ran as fast as they could.

"MILEY!!"Nick,Joe,and Kevin called out.

_**Regular point of view**_

"Miley!!"yelled Nick,Joe,and Kevin

"What happened to you?"asked Nick

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing!You have brusies.It looks like all over you.And you have blood on your head and arm!!"said Joe

"Yea we have to get you to the hosptial."said Kevin

"No you don't have to!!I'm ok!!"

"But your hurt."said Nick

"No I'm ok"

"What happened?"asked Joe

"Well after Mike left I was going to go back to you guys.Then I felt like someone was watching me.I turned around.Nothing.Then the third time someone appeared.I was about to run or scream then he hit me.Then he left.That's when you three came along."Miley hoping that Nick,Joe,and Kevin believe her.

"You didn't see his face?"asked Kevin

"No it was too dark."

"Let us at least take you to the hosptial and get a check up.See if anything is wrong."said Nick

"No really.I'm ok"

_**Miley's point of view**_

Too bad I wasn't.When I got up she started to feel dizzy.Joe,and Kevin were in front of me and Nick was in the back.They were walking and I started to get dizzer.Nick noticed and asked if I was ok.Joe and Kevin heard Nick ask I if was ok.They saw me.They asked me why I looked pale.To their horror I collapsed.Nick caught me and I heard voices then my my world turned black.

_**Nick's point of view**_

Joe,and Kevin were in front of Miley Nick was in the back.We were walking and I saw that Miley looked dizzy.I noticed and asked if she was ok.Joe and Kevin heard me ask Miley if she was ok.Joe and Kevin asked Miley why she looked pale.To my horror Miley collapsed.I caught Miley and we kept calling her.Asking if she was ok.Miley didn't answer.I checked if she was breathing.They I knew it.Miley was unconscious.

_**Regular point of view**_

"Joe,Kevin someone call the ambulance!"yelled Nick

"I'm calling right now"said Joe

About after 10 minutes the ambulance came.

"Excuse me but family only.Are you her family?"asked one of they ambulance guys

"No but were the only family she has got right now."said the three of them

"Alright get in."

They were hoping that Miley was ok.They were praying that she will be okay.If she won't be ok.Who knows what could happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Nck,Joe,and Kevin got to the hosptial they ran to the counter.They told the person a the counter what had happened.The person at the counter told Nick,Joe,and Kevin that she's going to have a check up.They sat there forever.What it felt like forever.It was already 3:30 am.They have been waiting for 2 hours.They were wondering about the tour.They couldn't go.Not without Miley.Finally a nurse came out and called for a Miss Miley Stewert.Nick,Joe,and Kevin stood up and walked over to the nurse.

"Hi are you the any family memebers of Miley Stewert?"

"Um.Not really.They live somewhere else.Were really the only family she got."said Nick

"Well ok then.Miley hurt really badly.Body is full well almost full of brusies.And there is also a lot of cuts.And there is one very deep cut.It was wood and some kind of steel in it.So-"

"So-what?"asked Kevin

"We have to give her surgery."

"WHAT!"said Nick,Joe,and Kevin

""Well yes.The surgery will talk about an hour to two hours.Then she has to stay over night and she can leave after."

"I hate to ask but will there be an damage to Miley after the surgery?"asked Joe

"Well-"

"Please we need to know."said Kevin

"There will be a 50 the she has no body damage.And a 50 that she won't be able to to move as much.Most likely-"

"Msot likely?"asked Nick

"That she won't be able to move at all.Maybe never again."

Nick,Joe,and Kevin just stood there.Can't believe what they just heard.

"Whhat-"said Kevin

"Is there any other way?"asked Joe

"No.I'm sorry."and with that she left.

"We have to call Jackson,Lily,and Oliver."said Nick

"Ok"said Kevin

"Nick you call Jackson,Kevin you call Oliver,and I'll call Lily."said Joe

"Ok"said Nick and Kevin

When they were done calling Jackson,Lily and Oliver they went up to each other.

"Jackson said that he'll be here as soon as possible.'said Nick

"Lily will be here when she tells her teachers and waits for Oliver."said Joe

"Same here with Oliver."said Kevin

Lily and Oliver were both accepted to a great University in Chicago.So they both lived there.Lily and Oliver were boyfriend/girlfriend.But now engadged to each other.Oliver purposed on Valentine's Day and Lily and Oliver are getting married on Christmas Eve.Lily and Oliver didn't want to leave Miley espcially after her dad died 2 weeks before they were leaving.

Then a nurse came out and walked over to Nick,Joe,and Kevin.

"Hello.Miley just got out of surgery.You may see her if you want."

They nodded and followed the nurse to Miley's room.

"She's still sleeping."said the nurse as she left the room.

Nick,Joe,and Kevin never seen Miley look so pale and fragile.They couldn't believe that this was happening.Then Nick,Joe,and Kevin heard someone say 'which room is Miley Stewert in?'The three walked out before the person at the counter could say anything.It was Lily and Oliver.They really did get here quick.

"Miley how's Miley?"asked Lily

"She's-"said Kevin

"TELL ME!"

"We would like to tell you when Jackson get here.He said that he will be here at 7am.Since it's 6am can you wait an hour.It's going to be hard to tell all of you one at a time.please."said Nick

"Fine!But where's Miley!!"asked Lily once again

"I'll lead the way."said Joe

"Lily I'll let you go talk to Miley first"said Oliver

"Thanks."said Lily as she cont. to follow Joe to Miley's room.

"I'll leave you alone with Miley.And take your time.Well at least til Jackson get here.He's going to want to talk to Miley for along time."said Joe

"Ok thanks."

"No problem.bye for now."

"bye."

Lily had ever seen Miley like this.She looked so pale and fragile.Lily was crying and crying.She needed a shoulder to cry on.But the shoulder she need was Miley's.But she's the one with in the hosptial bed.All Lily could do was just pray and cry.She couldn't get herself to talk.It was 7am and Jackson came right on the dot.

"WHERE'S MILEY!!"asked Jackson

Nick,Joe,and Kevin took Oliver and Jackson to Miley's room.They saw Lily there crying.Oliver went to go and comfort her.Jackson couldn't believe what he saw.Miley in the hosptial bed.This is Miley.His little sister who he always teased.Miley was strong.But seeing her like this mad Jackson hurt inside.He couldn't lose anyone else.

Lily,Jackson,and Oliver yelled at Nick,Joe and Kevin and yelled "WHAT HAPPENED TO MILEY!!"

Nick,Joe,and Kevin told them the story of what Miley had told them.But they thought otherwise.That is Mike.They also told them about what the nurse had told the three.Lily started to cry harderOliver comforted her as Jackson looked furious.

"I SWEAR IF IT'S ANYONE I KNOW OR MIKE I' GONNA BEAT THEIR ASS."yelled Jackson,Lily,and Oliver

"We're way behind you on that."

"Really?"said Oliver

"Yea of course!"said Kevin

"We all love Miley like she was our own sister."said Joe

"And we'd do anything for her."Nick added

"Thanks that means a lot."said Jackson,Lily and Oliver

"No problem!"said Nick,Joe,and Kevin

"And if you(Jackson),Lily,or Oliver gets hurt we'll be here too.You are also like family to us."said the three

"awwwww"said Lily as she hugged all of them.

"How is she like family to you?"asked Oliver

"Wow.There is a lot to explain how she if family to us."said Kevin

"Tell us the most important one."said Jackson

"When we first moved here next door we were surrounded already by girls and fans.When we finally got away we went back to our house and started to unpack our things."said Kevin

"About after an hour there was a knock our door.The three of us answered hoping it wasn't a fan,We'll a big fan.There was Miley with some brownies,cookies,cake,and cupcakes that she brought over.She wasn't screaming or asking for our autograph.She was just there with the stuff she made us acting like we were normal people.We asked her if she was a fan.She was but wouldn't go crazy."said Joe

"We told her she didn't have to bake us anything.But she us that she does it to welcome people to the neighborhood."said Kevin

"Yea she always did that for them to feel welcome."said Lily

"Yea she's a good cook.Miley showed us around Malibu and helped us get around without being chased.That worked out really good."said Nick

"She always showed the kids neighbors around."said Jackson

"She helped us get through and just incase we do get mobbed by fans she showed us good hiding places."said Kevin

"After that we went back to our house.We introduced Miley to our mom and dad.Our parents told us that they had to finish unpacking a lot of things.Miley offered to help us out.She was really helpful.We got through a lot of things faster.Miley also made us a great dinner.She even helped us with painting the house.When we were done my mom and dad were so happy and thankful.She gave Miley $100.But Miley never took it.They kept on insting.So did we.But she still didn't take it.All she said before she left was:It's the thought that counts.I'm glad to help!If you need me I'm right next door."said Nick

"Our parents loved her.They were happy that we had a friend right away.She was a big fan but she had control over herself.They loved she always invited us everywhere and helped us around."said Kevin

"We were really welcomed to the neighborhood. "said Nick

"She treated us as if we were regular people."said Joe

"She never treated us any different.That we will never forget."said Nick,Joe,and Kevin"And we loved how Miley could trust us enough with her secert.That meant a lot."

"Why was that?"asked Oliver

"Because it was a really big secert.The one you should tell someone you'd known almost your whole life.We only known her as Miley and Hannah not too long."said Kevin

"And we've only known both when she told us though was only 3 months."said Joe

"It was a big deal for us.You tell only a secert that big when you've known them so well."said Nick

"WOW"was all Jackson,Lily,and Oliver could say

"She's a great person."said Oliver

"She always gave and never take."said Jackson

"All she took was the happines,joy she saw in them.And thanks."said Lily

"She is a great cook.She cooks us sweeties when we have a great song or hit."said Kevin

"Yea both of us learned from our-"said Jackson

Everyone knew what Jackson meant.They learned cooking from their parents.But mostly by their dad.Nick,Joe,Kevin,Lily,and Oliver also learned a few baking tips.A nurse came out and once again called Miley Sterwart noticeing new people.

"Hello."said the nurse

"Hi"said Jackson,Lily,and Oliver

"So what's going on with Miley?"asked Kevin

"Well Miley is-"

"Miley is?"said Oliver

"Miley is stil unconsious.Her head was bangged a few times.We fixed it.We don't know when she will wake up.If you want you can she her again."said the nurse as she walked away

"Miley please please wake up."sobbed Lily

"Miles wake up."said Jackson

"Miley wake up"said Nick,Joe,and Kevin

Miley hasn't woken up yet.She's been the bed unconsious since 2am to now the time 12 in the afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxANxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry that I didn't updated this week.I was away before school started.So I'm back today.Hopefully this made up for the time I as gone.If not I'm going to make 2 chapters tomorrow!!


	6. awake

_Previously on HELP!_

"How is she like family to you?"asked Oliver

"Wow.There is a lot to explain how she if family to us."said Kevin

"Tell us the most important one."said Jackson

"When we first moved here next door we were surrounded already by girls and fans.When

we finally got away we went back to our house and started to unpack our things."said

Kevin

"About after an hour there was a knock our door.The three of us answered hoping it wasn't a fan,We'll a big fan.There was Miley with some brownies,cookies,cake,and cupcakes that she brought over.She wasn't screaming or asking for our autograph.She was just there with the stuff she made us acting like we were normal people.We asked her if she was a fan.She was but wouldn't go crazy."said Joe

"We told her she didn't have to bake us anything.But she us that she does it to welcome people to the neighborhood." said Kevin

"Yea she always did that for them to feel welcome."said Lily

"Yea she's a good cook.Miley showed us around Malibu and helped us get around without being chased.That worked out really good."said Nick

"She always showed the kids neighbors around."said Jackson

"She helped us get through and just incase we do get mobbed by fans she showed us good hiding places."said Kevin

"After that we went back to our house.We introduced Miley to our mom and dad.Our parents told us that they had to finish unpacking a lot of things.Miley offered to help us out.She was really helpful.We got through a lot of things faster.Miley also made us a great dinner.She even helped us with painting the house.When we were done my mom and dad were so happy and thankful.She gave Miley $100.But Miley never took it.They kept on insting.So did we.But she still didn't take it.All she said before she left was:It's the thought that counts.I'm glad to help!If you need me I'm right next door."said Nick

"Our parents loved her.They were happy that we had a friend right away.She was a big fan but she had control over herself.They loved she always invited us everywhere and helped us around."said Kevin

"We were really welcomed to the neighborhood. "said Nick

"She treated us as if we were regular people."said Joe

"She never treated us any different.That we will never forget."said Nick,Joe,and Kevin"And we loved how Miley could trust us enough with her secert.That meant a lot."

"Why was that?"asked Oliver

"Because it was a really big secert.The one you should tell someone you'd known almost your whole life.We only known her as Miley and Hannah not too long."said Kevin

"And we've only known both when she told us though was only 3 months."said Joe

"It was a big deal for us.You tell only a secert that big when you've known them so well."said Nick

"WOW"was all Jackson,Lily,and Oliver could say

"She's a great person."said Oliver

"She always gave and never take."said Jackson

"All she took was the happines,joy she saw in them.And thanks."said Lily

"She is a great cook.She cooks us sweeties when we have a great song or hit."said Kevin

"Yea both of us learned from our-"said Jackson

Everyone knew what Jackson meant.They learned cooking from their parents.But mostly by their dad.Nick,Joe,Kevin,Lily,and Oliver also learned a few baking tips.A nurse came out and once again called Miley Sterwart noticeing new people.

"Hello."said the nurse

"Hi"said Jackson,Lily,and Oliver

"So what's going on with Miley?"asked Kevin

"Well Miley is-"

"Miley is?"said Oliver

"Miley is still unconsious.Her head was bangged a few times.We fixed it.We don't know when she will wake up.If you want you can she her again."said the nurse as she walked away

"Miley please please wake up."sobbed Lily

"Miles wake up."said Jackson

"Miley wake up"said Nick,Joe,and Kevin

Miley hasn't woken up yet.She's been the bed unconsious since 2am to now the time 12 in the afternoon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick,Joe,and Kevin had missed their flight to go to Florida.But that didn't matter.They would cancel the whole tour if Miley isn't better.Everyone was in Miley's room.Lily on one side of Miley Oliver next to Lily.Jackson on the oter side.They were both holding Miley's Hand.Nick was next to Jackson.Joe and Kevin were in front of Miley.Nobody slept at all.It was already 5pm and still an unconsious/sleeping Miley.They didn't even eat yet.Not till Miley was better.

"Miley wake up"said Nick

"Miles please."said Lily squezzing her hand.

Then after Lily squezzed her hand she felt a little squezze back

"Miley?!"

"Lily?!

"Oh my gosh!!"said Lily"Your awake!Your awake!Jackson,Nick,Joe,Kevin Oliver!!Get in here quick!"

"What!!??"said Nick,Joe,Kevin,Jackson,and Oliver as they practically ran in from the bathroom.

"It's Miley she AWAKE!!!"

"Miles?!!"asked Jackson

"JACKSON!!"yelled Miley weakly

"Miley I'm so glad your okay!"said Jackson

"You gave a scare."said Oliver

"You gave all of us a scare!"said Kevin

"Sorry."

"No!It's ok.Were just glad your better."said Jackson

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"asked Joe

"No"

"Ok we'll tell you."

After 5-10 mintues Nick,Joe,and Kevin were done explianing why Miley's in the hosptial.

"Oh no!The tour!We didn't go."said Miley

"It's ok we called we said that we'd be there when we call.No worries."said Kevin

"I'm sooo sorry.We missed our flight and maybe not make it to the tour!"said Miley"I have

an idea you three go without me."

"Oh no we won't"said Kevin

"Yea we never toured without you."said Joe

"And were not going to."said Nick

"But I'm just going to hold you guys down."

"Oh well"said Nick

"I'm soooo sorry.I didn't mean for us to miss it."

"It's ok we can go when you feel better."said Joe

"Yea"said Nick and Kevin

"You know what I feel better right now let's go!!"said Miley starting to get up

"Oh no your not.We need the nurse to check you up."said Nick

"Why?We have to get there our we'll miss a concert.There will be a lot of fans!"

"We'll get the nurse to go and check up on you.We'll see if you can leave."said Kevin

They got the nurse.She said that she can leave but has to be very carful.She was lucky

there was no damage to her body or head.It went great in surgery perfectly.They all went to go and leave.Since Miley,Nick,JOe,and Kevin were having concerts in New York where Jackson lived and Chicago where Lily and Oliver live they are going on tour with them and there till the concert in they town is done.They say goodbye.

They were having so much fun!They loved their new songs.And Hannah Montana's new song Life What You Make it.(Let's pretend that Miley wrote a few songs that's already made.But she wrote them.Like a few new songs from her CD.)She wrote three new songs and they were:Rockstar,Life What You Make it, and I've got Nerve.They're two months had passed qiuckly.They visited their Aunt Dorthy with Jackson,Lily,and Oliver along.They were no heading to they're last concert in Hawaii.

Miley sang I've Got Nerve.The Jonas Brothers sang Hold on.Hannah Montana and The Jonas Brothers sang together We Got The Party With Us.

"This is our last song"yelled Kevin

"So are you ready to rock!!"yelled Joe

"YAHHHHHHH!!!"yelled the crowd back

"Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace

The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hall  
Let's show the world our fa-a-a-ace

It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere but school but we're not going ho-ome

And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you

Turn this park into a club  
And the lights and the moon from above  
Skateboards, heels alright so cool  
Oh look everyone is waiting for us  
So anywhere we are

Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh ohh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We got the party with us

Radio, let me be a DJ  
I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a ro-o-o-oll  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody gives out a so-o-o-oul  
It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be fre-e  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me  
Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play  
Turn this park into a club  
And the lights and the moon from above  
Skateboards, heels alright so cool  
Oh look everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Turn this park into a club  
And the lights and the moon from above  
We got the party with us

Skateboards, heels

Oh look everyone is waiting for us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
Oh oh oh  
We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh ohh  
We got the party with us"

"Thanks everybody!"yelled Hannah/Miley

"Goodnight!!"yelled Miley/Hannah,Nick,Joe,and Kevin as they walked off the stage.

"That was a great last day concert!'said Miley as Hannah

"Yea too bad it's over."said Kevin

"Yea I know!It sucks!"said Joe as they got into the limo

"Yea all the good things go by fast but the bad things go way too slow."said Hannah

"Yea I hate that"said Nick

"Well let's go.We have to get an early flight tomorrow."said Kevin

They were all walking into the hotel.Miley still dressed as Hannah.They got to their

rooms.The 4 of them shared a room.Finally Miley took her wig off.It was a Friday night and they didn't of course want to leave yet.They didn't have to get back to school till Tuesday.So Miey had an idea.

"Hey Nick,Joe,Kevin I have an idea."

"What is it?"asked the three

"Why don't we have the weekend off?"

"Uh school?"said Kevin

"We don't need to come back til Tuesday.It's only Friday.We can come back on Monday."

"I dunno"said Joe

"Come on!We can hang out.We never really had much of a free time these past 2 months!!"

"Well thats true"said Nick

"Well were will we go?"asked Kevin

"We can stay here til Sunday and just explore Hawaii.Monday go back to LA?"

"That's not a bad idea!"said Kevin

"Yea we can rest and hangout."said Joe

"But let's go somewhere in LA!"said nick

"Why?"asked Kevin

"Yea I mean we already know LA and Malibu."said Joe

"Nick's right!We should around LA and Malibu!"

"Why-"asked Joe

"Because you can live in LA and Malibu or where ever you lived and never really seen everything."

"Yea see we should go!"said Nick

"Ok why not!" said Kevin

"Ok then let's get packed and ready!" said Joe

They were packing and getting ready.Thev were finally done packing after an hour and where on their flight back home.But they didn't know what would them or Miley when they got back to LA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxANxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok if you don't really like Lily and Oliver together then I can try and switch around to Lily and Joe!If you want!Tell when you R&R!!If you have an ideas go ahead!I'm all ears!


	7. idea

"Thanks everybody!" yelled Hannah/Miley

"Goodnight!!"yelled Miley/Hannah,Nick,Joe,and Kevin as they walked off the stage.

"That was a great last day concert!' said Miley as Hannah

"Yea too bad it's over." said Kevin

"Yea I know! It sucks!" said Joe as they got into the limo

"Yea all the good things go by fast but the bad things go way too slow." said Hannah

"Yea I hate that" said Nick

"Well let's go. We have to get an early flight tomorrow." said Kevin

They were all walking into the hotel.Miley still dressed as Hannah. They got to their

rooms. The 4 of them shared a room. Finally Miley took her wig off. It was a Friday night and they didn't of course want to leave yet. They didn't have to get back to school till Tuesday. So Miey had an idea.

"Hey Nick,Joe,Kevin I have an idea."

"What is it? "asked the three

"Why don't we have the weekend off?"

"Uh school?" said Kevin

"We don't need to come back till Tuesday. It's only Friday. We can come back on Monday."

"I dunno"said Joe

"Come on! We can hang out. We never really had much of a free time these past 2 months!!"

"Well that's true" said Nick

"Well were will we go?" asked Kevin

"We can stay here till Sunday and just explore Hawaii. Monday go back to LA?"

"That's not a bad idea!" said Kevin

"Yea we can rest and hangout." said Joe

"But let's go somewhere in LA!"said nick

"Why?" asked Kevin

"Yea I mean we already know LA and Malibu." said Joe

"Nick's right! We should around LA and Malibu!"

"Why-"asked Joe

"Because you can live in LA and Malibu or where ever you lived and never really seen everything."

"Yea see we should go!" said Nick

"Ok why not!" said Kevin

"Ok then let's get packed and ready!" said Joe

They were packing and getting ready.Thev were finally done packing after an hour and where on their flight back home.But they didn't know what would them or Miley when they got back to LA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were now on the plane to LA.They were wondering what to see there. Kevin and Joe were hoping this is worth it. As they were on the 6 hour flight back to LA.(I don't really know how long it takes. I forgot. So the time to get there is a guess.)Nick and Miley next to each other and Joe and Kevin were next to each other. They were both playing cards. Nick and Miley were playing slap jack and Joe and Kevin were also playing slap jack.Miley had an idea. All four of them play slap jack together. They thought it would be fun. It was! They were all slapping all over the place. By the time they were done Miley,Nick,Joe,and Kevin's hand were hea red! They heard that the pilot saying they are landing 5 mintues.They went to the limo and Miley stayed at Nick,Joe,and Kevin's apartment.

"Where should we go?" asked Kevin

'What about quickly look around LA?Then go to Malibu!" said Joe

"Oh yea!"said Nick and Joe

They all looked around to Miley how had a scared and worried look on her face. They knew how Miley was scared to go to Malibu.

"Umm.It's ok if you don't want to go to Malibu we can go some where else." said Joe

"No it's o.K. can try to handle it." said Miley

"What if we call Jackson,Lily,and Oliver to come over. You know to help you through this. Especially Jackson and Lily." said Nick

"That would be nice."

"Ok we'll call them." said Kevin

"Wait can I call Jackson?" asked Miley

"Yea sure." said Kevin

"I'll call Lily" said Joe

"And I'll call Oliver. Just in case." said Kevin

"Ok I'll call Jackson with Miley."said Nick

They all called Jackson,Lily,and Oliver. They were going to meet them tomorrow. Since they were going tomorrow Miley thought they the four of them should go to the mall or something. They were at the mall for about 3 hours when the four of them wanted smoothies. But they didn't know that Mike has been following them the whole time. After about an hour more they decided to leave.Miley was driving a (mustang) convertible (It fit all of them. A four seater I guess. I don' t really know that much)

"That was ok"said Nick

"Yea that was alright."said Miley

"We didn't get chased by fans!!"exclaimed Joe and Kevin

"Yea!!"said Nick

They were listening to the radio when they hear 'We Got The Party With Us' they started to sing a long.

"Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace

The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hall  
Let's show the world our fa-a-a-ace

It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere but school but we're not going ho-ome

And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you

Turn this park into a club  
And the lights and the moon from above  
Skateboards, heels alright so cool  
Oh look everyone is waiting for us

So anywhere we are

Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh ohh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We got the party with us

Miley,Nick,Joe,and Kevin were having so much fun!Nick was in the front with Miley and Joe was behind Miley and Kevin behind Nick. They were going to turn left when Nick turned to Miley looking at her sing. But then he saw two bright lights heading towards them.

"MILEY LOOK OUT!!!!"yell Nick

Miley,Joe a Kevin looked to see what Nick meant and saw a humongous truck coming towards them.Miley swerved and then

BAM

It hit the of Miley.Nick saw the Miley get hit by the truck. He saw how it hit her head so hard. Some blood gushed out.(If that's possible.)The truck was stuck on Miley's and Joe's side. He quickly checked on his brother.

"Joe are you alright?"asked Nick

d

"Yea I'm ok."said Joe" But I think my arm is broken."

"Alright Kevin you alright?"asked Nick

"Yea I'm fine you? "asked Joe and Kevin

"Yea."said Nick" Kevin or Joe quickly call the ambulance."

"Way ahead of you Nick" said Kevin

"Nick quickly we have to check on Miley."said Joe

Nick,Joe,and Kevin looked over at Miley.They couldn't believe their eyes. They saw Miley covered in blood mostly on her head.Nick quickly checked if Miley was breathing.Luckliy she was. She was just unconscious again!

"Miley is breathing but once again unconscious" said Nick

Two minutes after Nick said that they heard an ambulance not too far.

Nick,Joe,and Kevin were so angry at that truck driver. They checked to see who it was the driver was. To see if he was o.K. he is he just might get a beating.Nick,Joe,and Kevin looked to see who it was. And they couldn't believe their eyes it was…….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxANxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok.I'm sorry that I haven't been updating.I have school now.Since August 29.And well I don't know how long it will take me to update again.And people saying that if you don't like if Oliver got hurt.Don't worry about that.One of them will but it will be sloved.1 or 2 more times to vote for Joe/Lily and Lily/Oliver!


	8. again

_Previously on HELP!_

They were listening to the radio when they hear 'We Got The Party With Us' they started to sing a long.

"Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace

The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hall  
Let's show the world our fa-a-a-ace

It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere but school but we're not going ho-ome

And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you

Turn this park into a club  
And the lights and the moon from above  
Skateboards, heels alright so cool  
Oh look everyone is waiting for us

So anywhere we are

Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go

Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh ohh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We got the party with us

Miley,Nick,Joe,and Kevin were having so much fun!Nick was in the front with Miley and Joe was behind Miley and Kevin behind Nick. They were going to turn left when Nick turned to Miley looking at her sing. But then he saw two bright lights heading towards them.

"MILEY LOOK OUT!!!!"yell Nick

Miley,Joe a Kevin looked to see what Nick meant and saw a humongous truck coming towards them.Miley swerved and then

_BAM_

It hit the of Miley.Nick saw the Miley get hit by the truck. He saw how it hit her head so hard. Some blood gushed out.(If that's possible.)The truck was stuck on Miley's and Joe's side. He quickly checked on his brother.

"Joe are you alright?"asked Nick

"Yea I'm ok."said Joe" But I think my arm is broken."

"Alright Kevin you alright?"asked Nick

"Yea I'm fine you? "asked Joe and Kevin

"Yea."said Nick" Kevin or Joe quickly call the ambulance."

"Way ahead of you Nick" said Kevin

"Nick quickly we have to check on Miley."said Joe

Nick,Joe,and Kevin looked over at Miley.They couldn't believe their eyes. They saw Miley covered in blood mostly on her head.Nick quickly checked if Miley was breathing.Luckliy she was. She was just unconscious again!

"Miley is breathing but once again unconscious" said Nick

Two minutes after Nick said that they heard an ambulance not too far.

Nick,Joe,and Kevin were so angry at that truck driver. They checked to see who it was the driver was. To see if he was o.K. he is he just might get a beating.Nick,Joe,and Kevin looked to see who it was. And they couldn't believe their eyes it was…….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The person was Mike. He was laughing his head off. When they see him he's DEAD! It as too late because the ambulance was there. They were all in the ambulance truck because they wanted to make sure they were all ok.Nick,and Kevin were fine. Joe has a broken arm.Miley well Miley is unconscious once again.

"Miley Stewart?" asked a nurse

"Joe Jonas?" asked another nurse

"We can help you." said Kevin

"family?"

"We are with Joe but not Miley she is like family. And her brother isn't coming till tomorrow." said Nick

"Ok then. Your brother Joe he's fine."

"Ok that's good." said Kevin

"He just has a broken arm."

"I though you said he was fine?" said Nick

"He is but not as bad as Miley Stewart."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Miley has her arm and leg broken. And she needs surgery on her head."

"But she just had one 2 months ago." said Kevin

"I'm sorry. But when the truck hit Miley it hit her head pretty hard and well Miley has internal bleeding in her head."

"How long will the surgery take?" asked Nick

"It's pretty bad. So maybe 2 hours(I really don't know)."

Right they were about to go an call Jackson,Lily,and Oliver Kevin's and Nick's phone rang.

"Hello?" said Kevin and Nick on different phones.

_**Kevin talking to Lily…………. **_

"Hey guys were are you?" asked Lily

"Ummm."

"Ummmmm what?"

"Were at the hospital."

"WHAT!!"

"Who is hurt?

"It's-

"It's Nick or Joe?"

"It's Miley and Joe"

"WHAT MILEY AGAIN.AND JOE!!"

"Yea.Get here ASAP and is Oliver with you?"

"Yea.We'll be there soon."

Then they hung up.

_**Nick talking to Jackson……..**_

"Hey."said Jackson to Nick on the phone

"Um hey."

"What's wrong? I mean I've tried to call Miley but she didn't answer her cell phone."

"Well-"

"What is it?"

"Were at the hospital."

"WHAT!!!"

"Yea and-"

"Please tell me it isn't Miley"

"Sorry but she's in the hospital again."

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"It's hard to explain but I'll tell you when you get here."

'Ok I'll be there soon! Bye!"

"Bye'

Then they hung up.

About after half an hour Jackson, Lily and Oliver came there at the same time.

"How's Miley?"said Jackson, Lily and Oliver at the same time.

"Well-"said Nick, and Kevin

"TELL US!!"yelled Jackson and Lily

"We were driving from the mall and Miley was turning left on of course a green light then a truck ran a red light.Miley swerved and so did the truck. It hit us pretty hard. Joe got hit too. His arm broken though.Miley got hit on the head really hard and her right arm and leg is also broken pretty badly." said Nick

Lily broke down crying. She couldn't believe that this is happening to her best friend. Not again. She's still not that over from the last time. Jackson just stood there. Couldn't believe what her heard. Oliver was starting to tear up. And trying to comfort Lily. Finally Joe came out but has a cast on his arm.

"JOE!" yelled his brothers and Lily because they saw him first

"Don't worry I'm ok"

"That's good." said Kevin an Nick

"So did the nurse come yet about Miley?"

Nick and Kevin told Joe what they told Jackson,Lily and Oliver. Joe couldn't believe.Miley had to go through this again.

"Again?"said Joe

"Yes"said Nick and Kevin sadly

"I can't believe it.Miley has to go through this again."said Kevin

"I want to kill who ever did that." said Jackson

"Ummmm."said Kevin

"Should we tell them?" asked Joe

"I think we should." said Nick

"Tell us what?" asked Lily

'Well-"said Kevin

"WELL WHAT!" yelled Jackson

"We kind of know who it is." said Joe

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" yelled Jackosn,Lily and Oliver

"We were waiting for Joe." said Nick

"Ok then he's here. Tell us." said Oliver

"Ok we looked up at the truck driver and he was laughing." Kevin started

'WHAT!" said Jackson

"We looked up and saw it was Mike." said Nick

"MIKE DID THIS!!!!"yelled Lily

"Yup.We were about to go to him but the ambulance told us not to get up. We didn't get to Mike. And we haven't talk to any the police. The car is messed up pretty badly." said Joe

"MIKE DID THIS ON PURPOSE!!!"shericked Lily

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." Jackson yelled

"We are in!" said Nick,Joe,Kevin,Lily,and Oliver

"Thanks guys. It means a lot." said Jackson

"Like what we said 2 months ago. We'll be there for Miley 24/7 and you 3 too." said Nick

"How can we forget" said Lily and Oliver

It had been an hour in a half since Nick, and Kevin talked to the nurse. Finally the nurse came out.

"Miley Stewart?"asked the nurse

Nick,Joe,Kevin,Lily,Jackson,and Oliver stood up.

"Are you the family?"

"I am.But they are like family so it's ok."said Jackson

"Ok then.Miley just got out of surgery. The surgery went fine. You may see her if you want.Miley's in room 322."said the nurse and walked away.

"Jackson we'll let you go first." said everyone(Nick,Joe,Kevin,Lily,and Oliver.)

"Thanks" said Jackson and walked away.

Jackson went inside his sisters room.There was Miley.A bandage wrapped around her head. Her right arm and leg was put into a cast. Once again she looked so fragile. If he touched her she would fall into pieces. Jackson could see all the cuts on parts of her body. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong for Miley.He was there for an hour then he left. Jackson let Lily in to go see Miley.

Lily went to see her best friend. She went into the room and couldn't believe her eyes once again.Miley more fragile than she last saw her two months ago. A second time in the hospital. Why Miley?What did Miley ever do wrong?Nothing.She is a kind person. She always puts everyone before herself. Suddenly Lily couldn't believe what was happening.Miley started to stop breathing. Lily yelled for a nurse

"HELP!!!SOMEONE!!NURSE HELP!" panicked Lily

Doctors ad nurses came storming in. They shocked Miley.They did it about 3 times. By then Lily already got Nick,Joe,Kevin,Jackson and Oliver.Lily was crying so hard.Jackson tried to hold it in but couldn't.He roke down.Nick,Joe,Kevin, and Oliver started to cry too.Miley can't die.She doesn't deserve it.

_Miley was having a dream(if it's possible.)Miley was about to die but then she saw two figures.It was her dad and mom._

"_MOM!DAD!"yelled Miley happily _

"_Hey baby girl"said her parents_

"_I missed you!"_

"_So do we"_

"_Now I can be with you guys!"_

"_Now Miley you can't do that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's not your time yet.You have to live longer."said her mom_

"_But I want to stay here."_

"_You can't.You can't leave Jackson or your friends."said her dad_

"_But I want to be with you."_

"_We do too.But you can't die.You still a lot ahead of you."said her mom_

"_You have to go back to your friends and be strong."said her dad_

"_Ok."cried Miley"But wait for me."_

"_We always will."_

"_I love you."cried Miley_

"_We love you too"said her parents._

_They hugged each other.The 2 parents watched as Miley disappeared._

The doctors kept shocking her it was their 6th shock(if possible).Lily was crying harder.Also everyone was crying.They can't have Miley die!Then Nick looked at the machine and saw it rise up.

"Lily,Jackson,Joe,Kevin,Oliver look!!!"yelled Nick

They all quickly looked at what Nick pointed at.They all saw the machine go up.They started to stop crying.They now hopefully know that it won't happen again.


	9. Trying to get through to Miley

_Previously on HELP!_

"You can go first." said everybody(Nick,Joe,Kevin,Lily, and Oliver)

"Thanks." with that he walked to Miley's room.

Jackson went inside his sisters room.There was Miley.A bandage wrapped around her head. Her right arm and leg was put into a cast. Once again she looked so fragile. If he touched her she would fall into pieces. Jackson could see all the cuts on parts of her body. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong for Miley.He was there for an hour then he left. Jackson let Lily in to go see Miley.

Lily went to see her best friend. She went into the room and couldn't believe her eyes once again.Miley more fragile than she last saw her two months ago. A second time in the hospital. Why Miley?What did Miley ever do wrong?Nothing.She is a kind person. She always puts everyone before herself. Suddenly Lily couldn't believe what was happening.Miley started to stop breathing. Lily yelled for a nurse

"HELP!!!SOMEONE!!NURSE HELP!" panicked Lily

Doctors ad nurses came storming in. They shocked Miley.They did it about 3 times. By then Lily already got Nick,Joe,Kevin,Jackson and Oliver.Lily was crying so hard.Jackson tried to hold it in but couldn't.He roke down.Nick,Joe,Kevin, and Oliver started to cry too.Miley can't die.She doesn't deserve it.

_Miley was having a dream(if it's possible.)Miley was about to die but then she saw two figures.It was her dad and mom._

"_MOM!DAD!"yelled Miley happily _

"_Hey baby girl"said her parents_

"_I missed you!"_

"_So do we"_

"_Now I can be with you guys!"_

"_Now Miley you can't do that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's not your time yet.You have to live longer."said her mom_

"_But I want to stay here."_

"_You can't.You can't leave Jackson or your friends."said her dad_

"_But I want to be with you."_

"_We do too.But you can't die.You still a lot ahead of you."said her mom_

"_You have to go back to your friends and be strong."said her dad_

"_Ok."cried Miley"But wait for me."_

"_We always will."_

"_I love you."cried Miley_

"_We love you too"said her parents._

_They hugged each other.The 2 parents watched as Miley disappeared._

The doctors kept shocking her it was their 6th shock(if possible).Lily was crying harder.Also everyone was crying.They can't have Miley die!Then Nick looked at the machine and saw it rise up.

"Lily,Jackson,Joe,Kevin,Oliver look!!!"yelled Nick

They all quickly looked at what Nick pointed at.They all saw the machine go up.They started to stop crying.They now hopefully know that it won't happen again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the incident with Miley they haven't left her side. What if Lily wasn't there or no one was there?Miley could of died. They can't have that happen. So they have to stay with her. But then Nick thought of something. He wonders whatever happened to Mike? And where was the police?

"Hey Joe, Kevin where was the cops and what happened to Mike?" asked Nick

"You know what your right. I never saw Mike and the cops." said Joe

"Yea where were they?" said Kevin

"Come on let's find out" said Nick

"Ok"said Kevin

'We'll be right back." said Joe

Nick,Joe,and Kevin went to the nurse at the front desk. They were going to ask if Mike was in the hospital.

"Excuse me miss?" asked Kevin

"Yes" said the nurse at the front desk

"Did Mike Evans in this hospital?" asked Nick

"Wait let me check."

"Ok."said Joe

"Ok here we go. Mike Evans was in here for about 2-3 hours for a check up. He had a broken arm and then he left." said the nurse

"Ok thank you" said Nick,Joe,and Kevin

"Your welcome"

Then the three walked away. They went back to Lily, Jackson, and Oliver.

"So what happened?" asked Lily

"They said he was here earlier and then left. He has a broken arm and that's it. So he's gone." said Kevin

"What about the cops?" asked Oliver

"We don't know. We still have to call them." said Joe

"Make the call. We have to see what Mike said and everything." said Jackson

"Ok we'll be right back. We're going outside." said Kevin

"Why?" asked Oliver

"No phoned allowed in the hospital." said Nick

The three went outside and call the police. They took turns telling what happened. And how Mike thought differently. They were saying how that he could say that when Miley was the one more hurt than he was. So the police thought and then they were going to call them back later. They went back inside to see Miley.She was still sleeping. It has been 14 hours since they last saw her awake.

'So what did the police say?" asked Jackson

They told Jackosn,Lily, and Oliver. They said almost word for word. And how they were going to call them back ASAP.

"OK then all we have to do is wait." said Oliver

"And pray Mile will be awake soon." said Lily

Then the nurse came in.

"Hello again' said the nurse

"Hi"said everyone

"So what's wrong? Why was Miley like that?" asked Jackson

"Well the thing that I said about the internal bleeding was of course true. My predictions did come true that something like this happens to people who I had patients before."

"And-"

"And-?What?" asked Jackson

"Well that's what caused her. That might happen again if the bleeding comes back. But if it does then it will be much more worst than the one she had an hour ago."

"And if it doe happen again?" asked Kevin

"She might-"

"She might?What?"asked Nick

"She might just die."

"Wwhhatt"said everybody

"I'm sorry." said the nurse as she walked away

"I can't believe this." said Oliver

"Why Miley?'asked Jackson

"She never did anything wrong!" cried Lily

"She would never do anything wrong." said Kevin

"Miley's too kind to do anything bad." said Joe

"She doesn't deserve this." said Nick" I have an idea"

"What?" asked everybody

"What if we all say things to Miley which will help her hear us to get back to us.What she did for us.What she did for others and what would happen."said Nick

"What would happen if-?"said Oliver

They all looked at him.

"Oh.I know what you mean."said Oliver

What Nick meant what would happen if she died.

"Ok."said everybody

"But we should we do this as a group or as one by one?"asked Nick

"They all looked at Jackson because it was his sister.

"That would be nice."said Jackson

"Ok then."said Nick

"Let's do it."said Lily

They all sat in a circle around Miley.Telling her things of what she did and what she did for others.Nick,Joe,Kevin,Lily,Jackson, and Oliver didn't know what Miley had done for each and everyone one of them.And for others.She was even nice to Amber and Ashely.Lily told them that.After they were done telling each other about what Miley did for them and for others they were on the verge of tears.Lily was already crying.Jackson and Oliver was too.Kind of Nick,Joe,and Kevin because they had to be strong for them and Miley.But they did have tears.Then they went to telling Miley what it would be like if she wasn't there.

"Miley if your not here whose going to be there for me?I mean I know Lily,Nick,Joe,Kevin and Oliver will be there but they're not blood.They're not realated to me.No offense you guys."said Jackson

"It's ok"said everyone

"So Miley please don't die.Even though I teased you when we were young but I still loved you.You were always there for me.I need you here."finished Jackson

"Miley you were and still are my best friend.No matter where I am.You told me things that maybe I wouldn't tell you.You trusted me with all your secrets.You never never haven't told me any of your secrets.I have told you mine and you never told them either.Even when we just started being friends I told you a secret and still never told anyone.You were always there for me.You had and still have my back no matter what.I love you Miles(sisterly).Please don't go."finished Lily then started to cry

"Miley don't go.We all need you.You can't leave us.You have been there for us all the time.You have to wake up Miles.Please.You're my best friend.We all need you here."said Oliver (sorry about having Oliver's short.)

"Miley wake up please.You have to be here.We all need for you to wake up.You have to fight.Be strong.please."said Kevin (Sorry Kevin's is short too.Maybe even Joe's but you'll see who I'm waiting for to talk to Miley.)

Miley please wake up.We all need you.You can't give up on us.You have to be here.Don't die.I'm sorry for teasing you.All the time and about you and Nick.Which was pretty funny.No offense Nick.But Miley wake up.

"Miley wake up.I'm begging you.You were there for all of us.You can't just die now.You have to live longer.You have to stay with us.You treated Joe,Kevin and I as normal people when we moved next door to you.You helped us around and did everything for us and everyone around you.You don't deserve this.You need to see that if you die that all of us will just die.You are always giving.And you never take.All you take was the smiles or the thank you from them.You taught us so much.Like you taught us how to cook and especially taught us that you should always give and how you always say 'Never give up on what you believe in.' Miley please stay here.We need you.We all love you do much.Jackson of course because he's your brother.Lily and Oliver do too.I mean they have been your best friend since almost the day they met you.And as for Joe,Kevin and I have known you for about 8 years.You have beed touring with us.You told us your biggest secret in the world.That your HANNAH MONTANA!You trusted us with that for only knowing us for 3-4 months.That really touched us because you can trust us.You can't leave us all here.Please.We need you.We'll just break down.We never toured without Hannah Montana and we don't plan on Miley we all love you so much."finished Nick

_**Nick's point view**_

I looked around and saw Jackson,Lily,Joe,Kevin and Oliver all teary eyed.Well Jackson, and Lily were crying.Joe,Kevin,and Oliver looked like they were bout to cry.So was I.I couldn't stand to see Miley like this.

"Ok is that all we need to say?"Oliver asked everybody

"I think so."everybody replyed

_**Jackson's point of view**_

Wow.I can't believe Nick said all of that.But not as a bad thing.I mean how he said it was so touching and what Miley had did for them while I was living in New York.I wish I never left.Maybe Miley wouldn't be here right now.When I saw Nick say those things about Miley he said it with so much feeling that I think he may like Miley?But also when he said that I looked at everyone who was looking at Nick and I think they saw the same thing I saw in his eyes.And how he said what he said about my sister.

_**Lily's point of view**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.What Nick said said about Miley.And what Joe,and Kevin said about Miley.I realized that I shouldn't have left.We should of stayed with Miley.But when I saw the look in Nick's eyes I could see that he was in love with my best friend.But I wonder why he doesn't tell her?

_**Joe's point of view**_

Wow.Nick with such strong words.All he said about Miley was true.How she did everything for us and did everything for people.But when I saw him he said it with so much feeling.Then that's when I knew that Nick was in love with Miley.Not sister love but loved her.I seen him with a few girls but I never see him look at a girl this way before.I think he really does love her.But I wonder why he never told her?

_**Kevin's point of view**_

I never knew how much feeling Nick can say.I mean he got us all teared up.I never saw him like this.I wonder if he likes her?Or love her?I mean I never saw him talk like this before.

_**Oliver's point of view**_

Wow.I wonder if Nick likes Miley?I mean the way he spoke.That was wow.Does Nick like her?Or love her?But not as a sister.But why can't he just tell her?

_**No one's point of view**_

They were all thinking the same thing at the same time.They all wonder about Nick.If he likes Miley or love Miley?But why not tell her?They all still stayed in Miley's room.Then Nick's phone ran.It was their little brother Frankie.

"Joe,Kevin it's Frankie."

"Should we tell him?"asked Kevin

"I think so.I mean he really likes Miley as a if she was his sister."said Joe

"Ok then we'll tell him."said Nick

"We'll be right back."said Kevin

"Hello?"answered Nick

"Hey guys where are you?"asked Frankie

"Well-"said Nick

"What?"

"Hey Frankie do you like Miley a lot but as a sister only right?"asked Kevin

'Yea of course.Why?"

"Well because were kind of in the hospital.Amd Miley's not doing so well."said Joe

"WHAT!!"yelled Frankie

"Sorry."said his brothers

"How long?"

"About 15 hours."said Kevin

"WHY DIDN'T OU TELL ME SOONER!"

"We're sorry but we had to take care of a few things."said Nick

"Ok them I'm on my way."said Frankie

"Ok."said his brothers

"What hospital?"

His brothers told him what hospital and then they hung up.A bit after the police called.They said that they couldn't contact Mike.So it will be a while to do everything.They also said that they need to take the stuff out of the car.They needed extra hands.So all of them quickly but safely went to the car.Nick,Joe,and Kevin had flashbacks of the car crash.Jackson,Lily,Oliver,and Frankie looked at the car couldn't believe their eyes.How big the crash was.And the blood in the car.They saw how big it was.They also saw the truck.Not that damaged.This truck in front of them(The truck that hit Miley,Nick,Joe,and Kevin)was the one that hurt Joe and Miley.Made Joe break his arm and Miley once again in the hospital.They quickly got their stuff and headed back.Miley still unconscious.It has been 16 hours.They told Frankie what they did to try for Miley to wake up.So Frankie also did it.But still nothing worked.All they have to do is pray.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxANxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think?R&R please Do you think the drama was over.Oh how wrong you are.There will be more drama coming up.And some people were wondering why didn't Miley die?Do you want me to let Miley die?If you wnat me to then just tell me.


	10. Who are you?

They were all thinking the same thing at the same time.They all wonder about Nick.If he likes Miley or love Miley?But why not tell her?They all still stayed in Miley's room.Then Nick's phone ran.It was their little brother Frankie.

"Joe,Kevin it's Frankie."

"Should we tell him?"asked Kevin

"I think so.I mean he really likes Miley as a if she was his sister."said Joe

"Ok then we'll tell him."said Nick

"We'll be right back."said Kevin

"Hello?"answered Nick

"Hey guys where are you?"asked Frankie

"Well-"said Nick

"What?"

"Hey Frankie do you like Miley a lot but as a sister only right?"asked Kevin

'Yea of course.Why?"

"Well because were kind of in the hospital.Amd Miley's not doing so well."said Joe

"WHAT!!"yelled Frankie

"Sorry."said his brothers

"How long?"

"About 15 hours."said Kevin

"WHY DIDN'T OU TELL ME SOONER!"

"We're sorry but we had to take care of a few things."said Nick

"Ok them I'm on my way."said Frankie

"Ok."said his brothers

"What hospital?"

His brothers told him what hospital and then they hung up.A bit after the police called.They said that they couldn't contact Mike.So it will be a while to do everything.They also said that they need to take the stuff out of the car.They needed extra hands.So all of them quickly but safely went to the car.Nick,Joe,and Kevin had flashbacks of the car crash.Jackson,Lily,Oliver,and Frankie looked at the car couldn't believe their eyes.How big the crash was.And the blood in the car.They saw how big it was.They also saw the truck.Not that damaged.This truck in front of them(The truck that hit Miley,Nick,Joe,and Kevin)was the one that hurt Joe and Miley.Made Joe break his arm and Miley once again in the hospital.They quickly got their stuff and headed back.Miley still unconscious.It has been 16 hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nobody wanted to sleep. They had to stay there with Miley no matter what.Even if they took turns they still didn't want to. It had almost been a day since Miley had woken up. They were really scared to sleep or eat. It was already 28 hours and Miley still hasn't woken up and Jackson.Lily,Nick,Joe,Kevin,Frankie and Oliver haven't slept.

Then after 2 more hours they heard a groan.

"Miles?" said Jackson

Miley opened her eyes to see 6 people around her.

"Um hi?"said Miley

"How are you Miley?Are you ok?'asked Lily

"Uh I think so." said Miley "But who are you and who am I and all of these people?"

"WHAT! You don't remember us?" said Nick

"Um am I suppose to? Who are you?"

"This is your brother Jackson your best friends Lily, and Oliver and this is Kevin,Joe,Frankie and I'm Nick."

"Uh.ok?"

Oliver quickly got the nurse.

"Yes what's wrong?" asked the nurse

"Miley's not remembering anything!!" shrieked Jackson

"Uh oh."

"What?" said everyone

"Miley has memory loss."

"WHAT!!!!" yelled everyone

"Wait let me get the doctor."

"Ok"said Lily

The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Ok then this is Miley Stewart?" asked the doctor

"Yes" said everyone

"You are the family?"

"I am but they're like family." said Jackson

"Ok then. I'm Dr.Fong.Well the surgery did go well but we though it wouldn't do any or much damage."

"Ok and?" said Kevin

"Well Miley does have memory loss. She doesn't know anyone or who she is."

"What-"said Lily

"Yes I'm sorry."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Kevin

"Yes there all you have to do is surround Miley with everyday things. Remind her everything and anything that was fun and memorable. "

"That's it?" wondered Nick

"Yes that's the treatment."

"How long will it take?" asked Joe

"Well it depends really."

"Like what?" asked Oliver

"Just anything really. Her favorite foods etc."

"Ok."said Jackson

"Well Miley can get out tomorrow morning.She needs a wheel chair because of her right arm and leg."

"Where can we get one?" asked Lily

"Let me check."

"Ok.'said Jackson

"Um excuse me" said Miley

"Yea Miley?"asked Jackson

"Who was that?"

"That was the doctor Miles." said Lily

"Uh o.K.'s then where are we?"

"The hospital" said Oliver

"Ok thank you."

"Your welcome." said Oliver

"Ok you can buy a wheel chair 3 blocks from here." said Dr.Fong

"Ok thank you." said Jackson

"Your welcome. I'll see you tomorrow Miley."

"Uh bye." said Miley

"Oh so after a last check up with Miley she can go. But you need the wheel chair first."

"Ok thanks Dr.Fong."said Jackson

"No problem. Bye see you all tomorrow."

"Bye." said everyone

"Uh should we start now or tomorrow?" asked Frankie

"We should tomorrow." said Jackson

"It's better." said Kevin

"Yeas aid Joe an Nick

"Ok."said Frankie

"Miley?"said Nick

"Yea?"

"You should rest." said Jackson

"Why?"

"Well because you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." said Joe and Kevin

"Uh ok?"

"Night Miley."said everyone

"Night people."

Miley fell fast asleep.

"So what are we going to do?" wondered Frankie

"Whatever we can." said Kevin

"I hope Miley will get better soon." said Frankie

"Us too Frankie." said Lily

Frankie started to cry. Then suddenly everyone started to crying. They were thinking how will it possible to get Miley's memory back. Even though Miley already had woken up they still didn't want to go to sleep or eat. They weren't going to take any chances.

It was 10 in the morning and Miley had just woken up.

"Morning Miley."said everyone

"Uh morning."

"You got a nice sleep?" asked Frankie

"It was ok."

"What about all of you guys?"

"We didn't sleep." said Kevin

"Why not?"

"Well because-"said Kevin

"Because we already slept a lot yesterday and we weren't sleepy" said Nick

'Oh ok."

A few minutes later Dr.Fong came in.

'Hello everyone." said Dr. Fong

"Hi"

"How are you feeling Miley?"asked Dr. Fong

"I'm ok I guess."

"Well that's good. We're going to do a quick check up and then you can go home."

"Um ok then." said Miley

It took about 5-10 minutes. Oliver and Frankie went to go buy the wheel chair while that was being done. Oliver and Frankie were there just on time when Miley got outside in the hospital wheel chair.It took a while to get Miley inside the car without hurting her. They put the wheel chair in the trunk and drove off to Miley's apartment to get her clothes for her to go to Miley's and Jackson's old house. Then they also quickly went to Nick,Joe,Kevin's apartment. They also got Frankie some clothes from Nick. Good thing he never threw it out. Also Joe and kind of Nick gave some clothes to Oliver. And Kevin gave some clothes to Jackson. Lily got some clothes from Miley.They had to get clothes from them because just in case they had to be there longer to make sure Miley has her memory back. They only packed for a week. Finally after about an hour in a half they got to Miley's and Jackson old house.

"Here it is." said Jackson

"It's ok Jackson we're here for you." said Nick

"Thanks."

"Where are we?" wondered Miley

"This is where we used to live Miles." said Jackson

"And this next door was where we used to live." said Nick,Joe,Kevin,and Frankie.

"Oh ok?"said Miley

"Ready go in Jackson?" asked Lily

"I don't know. I mean I always wanted to inside this house with Miley with her memory."

"Don't worry maybe when she walks in she'll remember." said Oliver

"I don't think it's that easy."

"Yea it may not. But remember we're right here. We're not going to leave you." said Nick

"Yup we're right here." said Joe, Kevin and Frankie

"We are right here too!" said Lily and Oliver

"Thanks." said Jackson and hugged them all.

'I'm ready."

"Ok let's go." said Oliver

"Come on Miles." said Lily

"Ok."

They walked in slowly.Miley was confused the whole time.

"Wow. The place looks the same." said Jackson

"Yea after you left Miley stayed here for a while. She didn't want to do anything to the house. She didn't want to sell it either." said Nick as they all sat on the couch.

"That was about after a month she left and found the apartment." said Joe

"She visited the house every once in a while. Since our parents lived next door and we visited every week we got the mail for Miley."said Kevin

"Why?"

"Every time Miley came here she cried." said Frankie

"Really?" said Lily

"Miley everyday she cried. She always cried herself to sleep every night." said Joe

"What. How do you know?" asked Lily

"We could here her cry from her room." said Kevin

"Oh my gosh." said Oliver

"I can't believe it. I was suppose to be there for her. But the three of us left." said Lily

"What did you guys do about it?" asked Jackson starting to cry.

"We came everyday. Stayed with her." said Frankie

"We waited till she fell a sleep. But sometimes we stayed the night." said Nick

"Or she stayed the night at our house" said Joe and Kevin

"Miles do you remember anything?" asked Jackson

"No."

"Ok.'said Jackson sadly

"Um sorry but what are your names again?"

Lily started to cry. And tears started to form in everyone else eye.

"This is your brother Jackson your best friends Lily and Oliver and this is Joe,Kevin,Frankie and I'm Nick."

"Oh ok but what do you four mean to me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kevin

"Your saying that this guy is my brother and those two people are my best friends and what about you four?"

"Well we are like your family Miley.We are also your best friends and then all of us got really close and we took care of each other and we got so close that we are like family to each other." said Nick

"Oh ok?"

"Come on let's go to the rooms." said Jackson

"Ok."said Miley

"Miley this is your room. But your sharing with Lily." said Jackson

"Ok."said Miley and Lily at the same time

Miley and Lily drop off their stuff and followed them.

"Do you guys mind sharing a room?" asked Jackson

"Yea no problem" said the five boys

"Wait since Mile's room is the biggest why don't we all sleep in Miley's room?" said Lily

"Not a bad idea." said Oliver

"Um ok then." said Miley

They finished everything and was so sleepy. They all went to sleep. After about 5 hours one by one they all woke up. Except Miley.(She's breathing don't worry)Nick checked on Miley just incase.

"Miley is still sleeping" said Nick

"Ok that's good." said Jackson

"Why?" asked Frankie

"Well we can figure out what to do to get Miley's memory back." said Jackson

"So that?" asked Frankie

"She won't have to be confused on what we're talking about."

"Oh ok." said Frankie

"What are we going to do? Wondered Lily

"We have to do what ever we can." said Jackson

"But what?" asked Oliver

"I don't really know." said Jackson

"I think I have an idea." said Nick

"What is it?" asked everyone

'We tell Miley what we said to her at the hospital. When she was still sleeping. Well not about her dying though." said Nick

'That's not a bad idea." said Kevin

"It might work." said Joe

"What might work" asked Miley

"Oh nothing." said Lily

"Oh ok." said Miley

"You sleep ok?" asked Frankie

"Yea. You guys?

"Good." said everyone

"What's for lunch umm Jackson? Whoever you are."

"Oh I think we'll have Chinese." said Jackson

"I'll call." said Oliver

"Ok thanks Oliver." said Jackson

"You know I had the weirdest dream." said Miley

"Yea what about?" asked Lily

"This boy. He looked familiar."

"Oh ok. Do you know his name?" asked Lily

"I think so."

"What is his name?" asked Jackson

"I think it was Mike?"

"What?" said Kevin

"'Yea. He was doing something."

'What was it?" asked Joe

"I don't know. But whatever he was doing there was someone on the ground."

"Do you know who?" asked Nick

"No it was blurry. And someone was yelling."

"Oh really. What else." asked Frankie

"I don't know that was it."

"Oh ok" said Lily

"I'll be back I'm going to go to the bathroom. Where is it?" asked Miley

"It's the second door on the left." said Jackson

"Ok thank you."

"Yea. No problem" said Jackson

"Ok now that was freaky." said Lily

"What was?" asked Oliver who just got off the phone

"Miley had a dream bout Mike." said Jackson

"What!"

"Yea." said Kevin

"What's going to happen?" wondered Joe

"who knows." said Oliver

"Ok wait who is this Mike?" asked Frankie

They told him and Frankie was shocked.

"What!"

"Yup" said Nick

"What are we going to do?" asked Frankie

"We have to wait." said Nick

"What?" said everyone in unison

'We have to wait Miley has that dream again. And know more information." said Nick

"That's good." said Jackson

"Yea hopefully she'll have that dream again but more visual." said Lily

"Yea I hope so too." said Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxANxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? Do you want me to continue? And if you want give we some idea's to get Miley's memory back! And I want to thank TaliaSilva you gave me an idea for this chapter but as you can see instead of Miley saying it in her sleep it was a dream. Thanks for that idea. I hoped you liked it!


	11. Miley are you back?

About 30 minutes later the food came. They all told Miley what her favorite food was and gave it to her. She said that she thought it was good. After about an hour of eating(because they bought a lot of food they did eat for a while.).

"That was really good." said Miley

"Yea you love this food." said Lily

"Really?" said Miley

"Of course! It was our favorite food!(Just think of your own favorite food and yah. I didn't really know what kind of food to put.)" said Jackson

"Cool" said Miley

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Frankie

"Um what about some of Miley's favorite movies?" said Frankie

"Well I don't think it will work but we can give it a try." said Kevin

"What are you talking about?" asked Miley

"We're going to watch some movies." said Nick

"Oh cool. What movie?" asked Miley

"We are first going to watch She's The Man." said Oliver

"That sounds like a good movie." said Miley

"It is. That's one of your favorite movies." said Lily

"Really?" said Miley

"Yeah." said Frankie

"Oh ok then. Let's watch it!!"

The movie finally finished and they were going to get another movie.

"WOW that is a good movie." said Miley

"Yeah. Now let's watch John Tucker Must Die." said Lily

"Ok?" said Miley

"Hey any of you want popcorn?" asked Jackson

"Yes please." said everyone

Jackson made 3 popcorn.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" asked Nick

"Yeah." said everyone

"Just bring sodas and water here." said Oliver

"Ok then. Can someone help me?" asked Nick

"I will." said Miley

"Ok come on." said Nick

"So you feeling any better?" asked Nick walking to the garage

"A little bit."

"Better than the hospital?" asked Nick

"Oh yeah." said Miley

"Well that's good." said Nick as he got the drinks and handed some to Miley

"I'm sorry but what's your name again? I think it starts with an N?" asked Miley taking the drinks

"Yeah it does. My name is Nick."

"Oh yeah. And over there?" asked Miley

"That's Joe, Kevin, Jackson, Lily, Oliver and Frankie." said Nick

"Oh ok. I'll try to remember." said Miley

"Yeah." said Nick as the 2 were walking back into the house

"Ok we got the popcorn and the drinks." said Nick

"Cool." said Frankie

Again the movie finished and they decided to figure out something else to help Miley.

"Ok since were done with the movie want to go out some where else?" asked Lily

"Yeah sure." said everyone

"Listen I'm really sorry guys but I have to go. I might not be back for a while. But please tell me what happens." said Frankie

"Yeah sure." said everyone

"Ok bye." said Frankie

"Bye." said everyone

"Bye Miley. Feel better. Alright?" said Frakie

"Umm ok? Bye." said Miley

They went to the mall. They went around the place to Miley's favorite places and nothing came back. They knew that wouldn't really work. So they just headed home. It was kind of hard for Miley to get around the mall since she was in a wheelchair. But she had the automatic wheelchair.(One of my friends has that wheelchair so yeah.)

3 weeks later………

It has been three weeks since the car accident. And Miley still hasn't remembered anything. They were all really scared. Frankie dropped by everyday for an hour or 2 then left. Miley hasn't had her dream again. They hoped it would be soon. The university was okay with them just doing their work at home because they knew about Miley. Sometimes her family would call and Miley's friends. The only thing Miley remembered was their names. She would get the names mixed up sometimes but that was okay for them because it was close enough that at least Miley knew their names.

"Hey Miley" said Jackson walking down the stairs

"Oh hey Jackson." said Miley

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just doing my calculus homework with Nick, and Lily." said Miley

"Oh ok." said Jackson as he sat down on the couch with Kevin and Oliver

"Ok so how do you solve this?" asked Miley to Nick and Lily

"Oh I don't get it that much either." said Lily

"That's ok I understand this." said Nick

"Ok can you please help me Nick." said Miley

"Ok you have to multiply this and divide this number with that number. Don't forget the variable then you multiply that number and get the answer." said Nick

"Ohh I get it." said Miley "Thanks Nick."

"No problem."

After about half an hour Miley was finished with her homework.

"I'm finished wih all my homework!" said Miley

"Ok what are we going to do now?" asked Oliver

"I don't know?" said Kevin

Miley suggested to go and listen to some music. So they listened and danced to some music. Miley picked a random CD and put it in the stereo. When the music came on she heard a familiar voice. The song sang…

"This is the life!  
Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life

"Why does this sound so familiar?" asked Miley "Who is this?"

"Uh this is Hannah Montana." said Lily

"Hannah Montana Hannah Montana." said Miley "Why is that name sound so familiar?"

"Uh I don't know." said Jackson

"Oh ok?" said Miley as she started to hum the music. "I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok." said everyone.

As soon as Miley closed the door to the bathroom they all quickly had to talk about the Hannah Montana thing.

"Ok what are we going to do?" asked Lily

"I don't know." said Joe

"Should we tell Miley she's Hannah Montana?" asked Kevin

"I think we should wait a while." said Jackson

"How long is a while?" asked Oliver

"Maybe when she starts to remember more than our names. When she understands a little bit more." said Nick

"Yeah that may be a good idea." said Jackson

With that sentence Miley came down stairs.(If your wondering how she gets up and down the stairs they put this strong wood board so Miley can get through.)

"What would be a good idea?" asked Miley

"Uh-" said Jackson

"That we should go out to eat." said Nick saving Jackson

"Oh yeah that would be a good idea." said Miley "Where?"

"Maybe-" started Kevin

"The park and have a picnic." said Nick saving Kevin

"Oh that sounds like fun. What are we going to eat?"

"Oh were going to-" started Joe

"We are still looking for food. But were going to eat sandwiches and whatever else we can find to eat." said Nick saving Joe

"Oh ok. Do you guys need help with anything?"

"No that's ok." said Lily

"Too bad I am. I'm going to try and bake brownies." said Miley

"You sure?" asked Oliver

"Course."

"Do you know how?" asked Jackson

"I watched this cooking channel and I got the ingredients. I tried it once. It was good."

"Ok then do you need any help?" asked Nick

"Kind of." said Miley

Nick replied "Like what?"

"Just to take out the ingredients and the bowls and stuff to make it. And that's it."

"Oh ok we'll help you with that." said Kevin, Joe, and Nick

"Ok thanks."

"Um Lily, Oliver just for now until Kevin, Joe and I are done getting the things for Miley can you help Jackson cook and look for food. I mean he tends to burn the food sometimes." said Nick

"Sure." replied Lily and Oliver

"Hey I heard that Nick!!" yelled Jackson

They all laughed. Including Miley.

"So lets get to work!" said Oliver

They all worked for about 2 hours till they were finally done.

"Ok I'm done." said Miley putting the brownies in the containers.

"Wow Miley how many did you bake?" asked Lily

"About 30-40." said Miley

"You cooked 30-40 brownies!" yelled everyone

"Yes is that a problem?"

"No." said Jackson

"But they better be good." said Oliver

"hahaha. Very funny." said Miley

"Come on already. Let's go." said Kevin

"Ok." said everyone in unison.

They arrived at the park in 5 minutes. They just walked since it was close. They were all laughing and having fun. They had he memories. But Miley didn't remember them. That's what got them sad. They almost forgot about that. So they decided to try again soon. They didn't want to keep pressuring Miley to remember so they stopped for a while. So they decided to get back to work again. They stayed there for about 2-3 hours. They finally left. They talked o the way back.

"Wow Miley those were really good brownies." said Joe

"Thank you." said Miley

"Yeah those were really good." said everyone

"Thanks."

They arrived quicker to the house. Miley said she wanted to sleep. That was a perfect time to talk about another way to help Miley bring her memory back.

"Ok what are we going to do?" wondered Lily

"I don't know." said Jackson

"What else is here for us to bring her memory back?" questioned Kevin

"Is there any other way?" wondered Joe

"Who knows?" said Oliver

They were all in deep thought. How were they going to bring back their best friend/sister back?

Then Nick had an idea.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!!!" said Nick

"What is it bro?" asked his 2 brothers

"We play Miley's songs or/and get her to sing the lyrics to her songs. And sing the songs we sang together??" said Nick

"Well that might not work but we can give it a try." said Jackson

"Ok then. We'll do as soon as Miley wakes up." said Lily

"Ok what songs though?" asked Oliver

"All of them." said Nick

"All of them?" wondered everyone

"All of her songs and the ones we sang with her and he other way around." said Nick

"Ok then. It's worth a shot." said Jackson

It took them about an hour to get everything set up. To get their guitars and all of the music they sang together. About 15 minutes later Miley woke up.

"Hi guys." said Miley

"Hey Miley." they all replied

"What are you doing?"

"We are laying out the songs we used to sing together." said the 3 Jonas Brothers

"Oh ok. Why?"

"So that you can remember everything." said Jackson

"Um ok." said Miley

They told them about 2 weeks ago what happened to Miley. Well not all of it. Just how she lost her memory. She needed to know. So they told so she can try he best to bring her memory back. So she didn't always having to ask questions.

"Ok this a song called Best of Both Worlds. Listen to it first then after try and sing it." said Kevin

"Ok." said Miley

They turned on the stereo and it started to play Best of Both Worlds.

You get the Limo out front oooh

Hottest styles every shoe every color

Yeah when your famous it can be kind of fun

It's really you and no one ever discovers

After the song finished Miley tried to sing it. She got it perfect. They did that with all of the songs. She did great. Miley listened to and sang Life What's You Make It, Just Like You, Rockstar, I've Got Nerve. Miley also sang the song that was a hit with the Jonas Brothers We've Got The Party With Us. Some of the songs Miley guessed the name and got it right.

"Well I think that had a few memories. It felt like I was on stage before." said Miley

"Really?" wondered the 3 Jonas Brothers

"Yeah. Oh and I forgot to tell you I had a weird dream again." said Miley

"What is it!" asked everyone

"It was the same dream. But a little more clear and more info."

"What was in the dream?" asked Oliver

"Same people. There was a he had black hair, and it was kind of long but not really. It was about to the bottom of his neck. He was hurting this long hair brunette. She was on the floor. She was crying and yelling. I also saw a lot of red on the ground."

"Whhatt." said Jackson

"Yeah and then I heard 6 voices. They were calling my name."

They all thought for a second. Maybe that her dream was a warning. As soon as Miley memory back Mike I going to hurt her. Hurt Miley bad.

"Oh ok. So what else can you help bring my memory back?"

"I don't know." said Lily

"The songs kind of helped. I felt like I know them and that." said Miley

"Wait let us think." said Oliver

After about 5 minutes Nick had an idea.

Nick said "I have an idea."

"What is it?" wondered his brothers

"Pictures? All of them. Our tours, her pictures with her friends. Her favorite places can't really bring her memory back unless it's her private place she loves to be at."

"Yeah Nick's right. We've been showing Miley things that won't bring her memory back." said Kevin

"So Jackson do you have any pictures?" asked Joe

"Yeah there's some in the basement some in my room, I think Miley's room and our dad's room. I'll get the ones in the casement and my room."

"Ok. What about you Lily and Oliver do you have any or is it Chicago?" wondered Nick

"It's in-" Oliver started

"I have it in my suit case. I brought so that Miley and I could look back at some of our pictures and all the times my had together." said Lily "And I think I know where Miley put her pictures."

"Ok that's good. And we have our pictures in our apartment." said Kevin

"Ok let's go and get them." said Nick

"We'll be back in about 10-15 minutes.: said the 3 Jonas Brothers

"Ok we'll stay here and wait till you come back." said Lily

"Ok." the trio said as they went out the door.

Jackson came back when Nick, Joe, and Kevin came back. It was hard for him to look for it. And Jackson found a lot. About a box in half of pictures. Nick, Joe, and Kevin had a 3 box of pictures. All the concerts and the time they spent together for 8 years.

Lily had 4 photo albums. She also found Miley's pictures which she couldn't get because they were about the 24 years of her life. So they decided to go to in her Hannah closet and they started to look through them.

They looked through almost all of them. They looked threw when she was 10-24 years. They looked threw some when she was younger.

Then Miley started to remember things. Not a lot. Just a few simple things. It was 4 in the morning and Miley fell asleep. Nick carefully picked her up and brought her to her bed lay her down and went back to the Hannah closet. They all were cleaning up.

"Wow these were a lot of pictures." said Oliver

"Yeah I know where did Miley get all of these?" wondered Joe

"Well we always took 2-3 pictures one for each of us." said Jackson

"Oh that's smart." said Oliver

"Yup" said Jackson

"Do you think it work?" wondered Lily

"I think it did a little bit." said Nick

"How?" asked Oliver

"When she remember some of the pictures without us telling her. She remembered some of her old friends. But got their names mixed up." said Nick

"That's sort of true." said Kevin

"But I hope it will get better." said Joe

"I know me too." said everyone

"I wish she could remember but it's been about 6 weeks." said Jackson

"Yeah I'm scared." said Lily

"We are too." said Kevin

"I get sad when we talk and laugh about what we did when she doesn't even know what happened." cried Lily

"I know. It's hard. I never thought I could see her this way." said Nick

"Wait a minute Nick what did you say before about her favorite place?" wondered Jackson

"Uhh um. Ohh!! Remember what he doctor said about her favorite place. We have been but not the right place. Somewhere where she always goes when she's sad or something. Or when she likes to have peace and quiet."

"YES!!" shrieked Jackson

"What?" wondered everyone

"I know Miley's favorite place!!" said Jackson

"WHERE?!!" shrieked everyone

"Her balcony."

"Oh yeah!" said Lily "I remember when she was sad about her break up with Ethan she went straight over there. And when she needs to be alone or clear her thoughts she goes straight to the balcony."

"Yeah! That's true." said Oliver

"Maybe if we take her there all the memories will be rushing back?" said Joe

'Hopefully." said Oliver

"Let's do that around 12?" said Kevin

'Alright but let's go to sleep first." said Joe

"Yeah ok." said Kevin

They all finished cleaning and went to go to sleep. What they didn't know that Miley was listening to the whole thing. They were right next to the door. She was crying a bit. She wanted to make them happy. She had to. They need her back. She will do her best to bring the girl they all miss back. Some how.

**The Next Day…**

Miley was they first to wake up. Since everyone was sleeping Miley decided to make them breakfast. She got into her wheel chair and went to the kitchen. They decided to out all the pots and pan all the cooking things where Miley could reach just incase she got hungry in the middle of the night. Miley cooked pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages and hash browns. They all woke up to the delicious smell.

"Oh that smells good." said Oliver

""Yeah I wonder what it is." said Jackson

They all went down to see that Miley was just putting the pancakes on a plate.

"Wow Miley did you do this?" wondered everyone

"Yup! I just wanted to say thanks for everything and that I know your trying your hardest to bring Miley back and I'm trying too."

They all went up to Miley.

"Don't worry Miley. We know your trying your best. And that's all we want right now." said Lily

"Yeah Miles. We know your doing your best." said Jackson

"Don't worry we know that you can make it through." said Nick, Joe, and Kevin

They all had a great breakfast. After a while they went to tell Miley to take her to the balcony.

"Ok Miley this is your balcony. This is where you loved to be. When your sad. Or when you need to be alone or clear your thoughts." said Jackson

"Ok."

"Now Miley close your eyes." said Nick

"What are you doing?" wondered everyone

"Don't worry. Just watch and listen." said Nick

"Ok."

"Now Miley close your eyes."

"Ok. Now what?" asked Miley

"Ok image yourself here. You're here playing your guitar. Your playing I've got Nerve. Now try and image if you were here before." said Nick

"Ok." said Miley

"Do you see anything?" wondered Lily

"Um yes I do."

'What is it?" asked Oliver

"All of you guys are there. Here on this balcony. But we were younger and I'm crying over something you guys are comforting me about something. I don't know what though."

"Ok. Did it change? What you see?" wondered Jackson

"Um it's starting to. But can I go to the bathroom first?" asked Miley

"Yeah sure. I'll take you there I need to get a drink in the kitchen anyway." said Nick

"Ok. Let's go." said Miley

Nick pushed Miley to get to the bathroom and opened the door for her. Nick quickly went to get a drink of water and then Miley called out his name to help her.

"Nick! Can you help me please! I kind of fell." yelled Miley

"Are you ok?" Nick asked as he went up the stairs

He saw Miley on the ground trying to get up.

"Are you ok?!"

"Yeah I just need some help please." said Miley

"Yeah of course."

Nick helped up Miley she got up. Nick was helping her to get to her wheel chair when he fell. Nick accidentally took Miley down with him. But she didn't get hurt. She fell right on top of him and they accidentally kissed! On the LIPS! It was a 4 second kiss. Miley just looked at him.

"I'm sorry." they both said

"It was fault." said Nick

"It's ok." said Miley

"Can we not tell anyone." asked Nick

"Yeah good idea." said Miley

But what Nick didn't know was that Miley was starting to remember. He didn't notice because he didn't show any eye contact with her. Miley was getting there. Almost from the accidental kiss. But she didn't want him to know. She has to keep going. She's almost there.

They went back to the balcony.

"Do you guys know if I have a journal or something. Maybe I'll get my memory back if I read my journal?"

"Yeah Miley I know where it is I think. Unless you changed it while I was gone." said Lily

"Ok" said Miley

While Miley was reading her journal hoping that she'll still has get her memory. The 6 of them (Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily, Jackson, and Oliver) where trying to make a song to make her better. After about an half an hour they got the part of the song down. They wanted to do more but Miley came down.

"Hey guys." said Miley

"Hey Miles." said everyone

"We have a surprise for you!" said Jackson

"What is it?" asked Miley

'You'll see and listen." said Lily

"Ok….."

They sang Miley a song that they just wrote.

I miss you…

I miss the way you'd look at me and

When you smile you brighten up the day

When we're down you give us a way to be okay

And when you laugh you make us laugh

When we need someone your there

You believe that we can do anything we desire

You won't give up on what you believe in and

Won't give up on us

you can find a way to reach out

to others

You are like the moon that leads our way

You are the power of us to make it through

(Please don't steal! I wrote this song. Please tell me what you think about it. I don't think it made much sense of a song. But I hope you like it. And please be truthful of what you think of how I wrote this song. Thanks!!)

"And that's all we have right now." said Kevin

Miley just stood there. Looking at them with grateful looks and a look she hopes that they notice she's back.

"Miley?" wondered Kevin

Nick saw the look. A look see hasn't had in a long time. Miley's back.

"Miley? Are you back?" asked Nick

"Yes I'm back." Miley cried

Ok I hope that this was enough. This chapter is made extra long because I haven't posted it up in about a month. So I hope I made up for the not updating. I hope you liked it! And remember don't steal my song. I made it. And if you want to use it ask me first please. R&R!!! Well until next time!

Love,

punette101


	12. Finally

"Miley!!!!!" cried everyone

They all ran to Miley giving her hugs. But were careful because she was still in the wheelchair. One by one they hugged her. It was Jackson, Lily, Oliver, Kevin, Joe and lastly Nick.

"Miley we missed you soo much!!" cried Lily

"I missed you guys too." asked Miley

"Do you remember what happened?" questioned Jackson

"A little bit. All I remember was Nick, Joe, Kevin and I was going back to the apartment."

"Really? That's all you remember." question Kevin

"Kind of. The rest seemed like a dream."

"What parts were a dream to you?" asked Joe

"When we arrived here, picnic at the park, looking through albums and mostly the song."

"You missed a lot of what happened. But everything was real." said Nick

"Really? What happened?"

They re-told Miley what happened. That they crashed. Well Nick, Joe and Kevin told about the crash because of course they were in it and was more descriptive about what happened. Then everyone started to tell what happened for the past 6 weeks Miley was gone. Sometime between telling Miley what happened Kevin went and called Frankie to come over that Miley's back. Frankie was there 15 minutes later. They finished telling Miley what happened after about 2 hours.

"Wow I missed out on a lot. How long did I have amnesia again?" asked Miley

"About 7 weeks." said Jackson

"How much longer do I need the wheelchair and casts?"

"Not sure yet. Maybe in 2 weeks you won't have the casts anymore. It will be the same time when your wheelchair is gone." said Kevin

"Oh because my arm and leg are broken so I couldn't walk or use crutches because arm and leg was broken so that means when my arm and leg are better then no more wheelchair?" wondered Miley

"Yes that's right." replied Joe and Frankie

"So Miley your ok now?" wondered Nick

"Yes I feel great. Because I'm back from amnesia. It felt like I was lost."

"But we're glad your back Miley. Your not lost anymore." said Lily

"I'm glad I'm back too."

While they were all talking someone was outside watching them. It was Mike. Ever since the accident he was outside the house watching, waiting, and listening. Watching their every move. Waiting till Miley has her memory back so that Mike can have hurt her some more. Listening to hear if Miley tells them what he's doing to her. Mike has been there every night. Now that he knows Miley is back he's is going to follow them everywhere.

_Mike's Thoughts………._

_I promise her if she tells those Jonas Brother, her brothers, and 2 other best friends they're all dead. She'll watch them all die. Then I'll kill her. Or the other way around. Doesn't matter because they'll all die and watch each other suffer. So she better watch her back and her friends backs._

"Oh my gosh Miley it's so good that your back." said Lily

"Yup it's good to be back." said Miley "An thanks for everything guys. You guys are awesome. Your true friends."

"Miley it was no problem." said Lily

"Is it alright if I go to sleep for now. And later we can hangout and catch up?" wondered Miley

"Yea of course" replied Jackson

"Ok see you later."

"Ok have a nice nap." said everyone

Miley went up to her room. She got into bed really carefully a instantly fell asleep. Mean while down stairs Nick, Joe, Kevin, Jackson, Lily and Oliver were all chatting.

"It's so good to have Miley back!" said Lily

"Seriously." said Oliver

Jackson said "It's been about a month and she's back. Gosh I miss my little sis so much!"

"Yeah it has been too long." said Kevin and Frankie

"I'm so glad that the song gave Miley her memory back!" Joe said

"Yup I know." Nick replied "Should we finish the song while Miley sleeping?"

"Why not" replied everyone

"Ok lets do it."

It was pretty hard trying to figure out what else to put in the song. This is what they sang to her:

_I miss you…_

_I miss the way you'd look at me and_

_When you smile you brighten up the day_

_When we're down you give us a way to be okay_

_And when you laugh you make us laugh_

_When we need someone your there_

_You believe that we can do anything we desire_

_You won't give up on what you believe in and_

_Won't give up on us_

_you can find a way to reach out_

_to others_

_You are like the moon that leads our way_

_You are the power of us to make it through_

They only made the chorus for now:

_( chorus)_

_You'll be there_

_When we're hurt _

_No matter the time of day_

_No matter where you are_

_You'll be there_

_Through thick and thin_

_Always by our side_

_You know what to say when we're down_

_You'll be there_

_(end of chorus)_

They decided to switch around the lyrics:

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_When you smile you brighten up the day_

_And when you laugh you make us laugh_

_You believe that we can do anything we desire_

_Won't give up on us_

_you can find a way to reach out_

_to others_

_You are like the moon that leads our way_

_You are the power of us to make it through_

_(chorus)_

_You'll be there_

_When we're hurt _

_No matter the time of day_

_No matter where you are_

_You'll be there_

_Through thick and thin_

_Always by our side_

_When we're down you give us a way to okay_

_You'll be there_

_(end of chorus)_

**AN: That's all I could think of right now. And my other part of this song that ****I WROTE ****I lost the other half to it. And yeah. So moving on……..**

I had been about an hour since Miley had went to sleep. About half an hour later Miley had woken up and didn't see anyone around. She saw Jackson, Kevin, Joe, Nick, Lily then Oliver in that order sleeping in the Hannah closet. She decided to make them dinner for all the hard work they did for her.

**Miley's Point of View…………………..**

Wow. My friends are great. I'm lucky to have them. Look at Nick he's so cute. I wish I didn't have Mike as a boyfriend. He's so abusive. Why did I even want to go out with him! I'm going to make them a great dinner. What to make??? Oh I know everyone's favorite. After about 3 hours of baking Miley was finally finished. Miley had made Jackson, Lily and Oliver's favorite her(Miley's) famous Chicken with mash potatoes drowned in gravy. And for Nick, Joe and Kevin's favorite her9Miley's) famous baby back ribs. It was also with mash potatoes drowned in gravy also with some buttered corn on the side with extra barbeque sauce. And everyone's favorite my(Miley's) famous 3 layered chocolate cake. About 15 minutes later everyone had woken up.

**Nick's point of view…………….**

I woke up to an amazing smell. Before I was going to the kitchen I was going to check on Miley but I didn't see her. So I woke up Jackson, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver.

"Hey guys wake up. Miley's not in bed and I smell something really good downstairs."

"Maybe that's Miley" said Joe and Kevin

"Yeah she could just be making herself some dinner." said Jackson

"That would be true" said Lily

"Let's go and see anyway." I said

We all went and saw Miley setting up the table. The food as her famous chicken and baby back ribs with a 3 layered chocolate cake.

"Wow Miley this looks amazing and smells amazing" said Jackson

"Thanks" she replied

"What is this for" Lily and Oliver asked

"Well this is for everything you guys did for me. And always being here for me."

"Miley you were always there for us. And we'll always be there for you" I responded

"Yeah Miley you didn't have to do this." said Joe and Kevin

"But I wanted to. So here is Jackson, Lily's and Oliver's favorite food. And here is Nick, Joe, and Kevin's favorite food. With your favorite desert."

"THANKS MILEY!!" we all said and hugged her one by one

**Nobody's point of view…….**

After about an hour and a half they were finally finished eating. They all caught up and had a blast. They were so glad that she was back.

**1 week later……**

Miley and the others went to go to the hospital to have a check up and if she was going to get out of her cast. The doctor had Miley out of the wheelchair and out of the casts. She was happy that she could walk and finally go on up on stage and sing.

"Man this feels good to walk." said Miley

"weird" whispered Oliver

"I heard that Oliver."

"Hey what do you guys want to do?" asked Lily

"What about movie?" wondered Joe and Kevin

"What movie?" asked Jackson

"What about Saw 3?" suggested Nick

"Oh I want to watch that!!" shrieked Miley

"What about you guys?" wondered Nick

"I'm all for scary movies." said Joe, Kevin and Lily

"Eh why not." said Jackson

"I don't know if I want to." said Oliver

"Come on please?" pleaded Miley and Lily

"Fine."

"YES!!!!" Miley and Lily shrieked

They all went to go watch Saw 3. Jackson, Kevin, Joe, Lily, and Oliver kept on screaming. But Miley and Nick were never scared. They were actually laughing at how the brothers and friends were all screaming.

"That was such a great movie!!" shrieked Miley

"Yeah it was. But it wasn't that scary." said Nick

"Yeah not really" Miley replied

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING!!!!!" yelled Lily, Joe, Kevin, Jackson and Oliver

"That was not scary" they both said

"That was SCARY!!!" shrieked Oliver

"No not really." Miley and Nick replied very slowly

"You guys are weird." exclaimed Joe, Kevin and Jackson

"Thanks" we both replied

They all decided to go back home and just stay there. A few hours later someone had called Miley's house phone. Nick had picked it up.

**Nick point of view**

"Hello?" he asked

"Hello Nick?" said the voice

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Mike."

"Oh hey Mike. What's up?"

"Is Miley there?"

"Yeah I'll get her. Hold on."

Everyone was on the couch watching Scary movie 3. On the couch it was from the person nearest to the door was Jackson, Oliver, Kevin, Joe, Lily, Miley and lastly next to Miley was where I was just sitting. I really hope Mike won't hurt Miley. I swear he will get a beating. Not just from me from all of us. Kevin, Joe, Jackson, Lily, and Oliver.

"Uh Miley?" said Nick

"Yeah?"

"Mike is one the phone."

Miley's eyes widen. So did everyone else's

"Um ok. Wait let me get the phone upstairs and I'll tell you when to hang up. Ok?" told Miley

"Yeah ok."

Miley quickly ran upstairs. A minute later she yelled to hang up the phone. I quickly hung up the phone.

"That was Mike????" everyone shrieked

"Yup. That was Mike."

"No that can't be," said Lily and Oliver

"Well it is. I swear if he hurts Miley he's going to get a big beating."

"Oh yeah. He will get a big beating." said Jackson

"Yup he is. If he hurts her he better watch his back." said my 2 brothers and I

**Miley's conversation with Mike**

"Hello?" said Miley

"Hey babe." said Mike

"Hey Mike. How is it going?"

"Well not much but. MY GIRLFRIEND DIDN'T CALL ME!!!!!" yelled Mike

"I'm sorry Mike but I lost my memory. And I just got it back not to long ago."

"Then why didn't you call me earlier? Huh? TELL ME!"

"I'm sorry. The doctor told me to rest and not do anything!!!" shrieked Miley

"What did I tell you about raising your voice at me huh?" said Mike

"I'm sorry"

"You bet your sorry. Come to the park NOW! Don't bring anyone else!" said Mike and hung up the phone.

Miley took a pillow and screamed into it. She wanted to break up with him but can't. She wants to tell Jackson, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver but can't or he's going to hurt them. Miley went downstairs.

"Hey guys. Um I'm going to go to the park and meet up Mike. I really miss him and I want some alone time with him. So you guys don't have to come with me." said Miley

"Are you sure Miley?" wondered Jackson

"Yes of course. Now I go to go. Bye!!" Miley said and quickly got out of the house.

"We have to follow Miley." said Kevin and Joe

"Yeah Mike might hurt her." said Lily

"Oh no he isn't." said Jackson

"Let's go in little bit. So she won't know we're following her." said Nick

"RIGHT!" replied everyone

After about 5 minutes they went to go after Miley. They slowly followed. It takes about 15 minutes to get to the park. When they got there 15 minutes later Miley and Mike were already talking.

"Why hello Miley." said Mike

"Hi Mike."

"Well I haven't gone to do this in a while." said Mike

Right then and there Mike slapped Miley across the face. Slapped Miley HARD. Miley instantly fell to the ground. And cried. They wanted to help her but didn't want to get her into anymore trouble.

Mike said "Wow it feels good to that again."

Mike had kicked Miley in the stomach repeatedly for about 10 times. He grabbed in the head and threw Miley around. He threw her to the wall to the ground, a tree and a pole. Miley wasn't bleeding that much. Just really really bruised. About another 10 minutes of Miley getting beaten Mike was finished and said:

"I swear if you tell anyone including those Jonas Brothers, your brother and your 2 friends they're going to be in a great deal of pain. And of course you are too."

After that was said Mike ran off. Leaving a very damaged Miley and a group shocked. A bit after Mike had left they made sure he was no where in sight Jackson, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver had ran over to a very very damaged Miley.

"MILEY!!" yelled everyone

'Oh no!' Miley whispered to herself 'They know. Now they're going to be in trouble!!

"Miley are you ok?" wondered her friends

"Uh yeah I'm ok." said Miley trying to get up.

"No your not Miley don't lie!" shrieked Lily

"We saw everything." shrieked Nick, Joe and Kevin

"Come on Miley we're talking you to the hospital." said Jackson

"No! I'm done with the hospital." said Miley getting up and trying to walk away. But she collapsed.

"Please you need to go to the hospital." said Oliver

"No!"

"Please Miley. At least let us take you to the house and we'll see if we could take you to the hospital or not." said Nick nicely

"You promise if I'm ok and or it's just bruises no hospital?" wondered Miley

"Yes. Now please?" pleaded Nick and the others

"Fine. But keep your promise."

"I will Miley."

They got back at the house and quickly checked Miley to see if anything was wrong. Luckily for Miley it was just bruises. But they were really big and bad. They just had to carefully heal it and put ice onto it.

"Ouch!" shrieked Miley as they put ice on her bruises.

"Sorry." they all said

One by one they all had an ice pack on Miley's bruises.

"Miley why is Mike doing this to you?" asked Joe

"What do you mean? He isn't doing anything." said Miley

"Whatever Miley we saw everything that happened." said Lily and Oliver

"You were spying on me?" questioned Miley

"Yes to see why is this happening to you." said Jackson

"You always say if you want to go somewhere 'oh no Mike is going to.' Miley you always say that." Kevin pointed out

"That's true Miley. We are all here for you. Now please tell us what Mike has been doing to you. For your protection Miley." said Nick

Miley thought about it. They could help her. But she doesn't want them to get hurt because of her.

"But if I tell you guys your going to get hurt. And if any of you get hurt because of me or anything else I'm never going to live with myself." said Miley

"Miley what about you?" wondered Oliver

"You have to think of yourself too." said Kevin

"You care about other people too much." said Joe

"That's not a bad thing." said Jackson

"It's a really nice thing to do. But-" said Lily

"But you have to think of yourself." said Nick

"I know that. But you guys mean more to me than anything."

"Same here Miley. Same here." said everyone

"Do you really want me to tell you?" wondered Miley

"Of course" they all said

"Well here it goes-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxANxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys!! Sorry about not updating in a while. I have been wayy stressed. So I hope you like the chapter. It's a bit short. Sorry. But I promise when I come back next week or the next time i make another chapter for this story it will be a little bit londer. It depends on my school work and everything. So please R&R! And have a WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING!**

**Love,**

** punette101**


	13. the truth is out

**I changed my mind on the age here. So When Miley's dad died was when she was 16 years old. And now she's 18 years old. Also there is some language in here that's kind of bad. Also I'm talking about what happened. So yeah. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy!!)**

Last time on HELP!……

"_Miley why is Mike doing this to you?" asked Joe_

"_What do you mean? He isn't doing anything." said Miley_

"_Whatever Miley we saw everything that happened." said Lily and Oliver_

"_You were spying on me?" questioned Miley_

"_Yes to see why is this happening to you." said Jackson _

"_You always say if you want to go somewhere 'oh no Mike is going to.' Miley you always say that." Kevin pointed out_

"_That's true Miley. We are all here for you. Now please tell us what Mike has been doing to you. For your protection Miley." said Nick _

_Miley thought about it. They could help her. But she doesn't want them to get hurt because of her._

"_But if I tell you guys your going to get hurt. And if any of you get hurt because of me or anything else I'm never going to live with myself." said Miley_

"_Miley what about you?" wondered Oliver_

"_You have to think of yourself too." said Kevin_

"_You care about other people too much." said Joe_

"_That's not a bad thing." said Jackson_

"_It's a really nice thing to do. But-" said Lily_

"_But you have to think of yourself." said Nick_

"_I know that. But you guys mean more to me than anything."_

"_Same here Miley. Same here." said everyone_

"_Do you really want me to tell you?" wondered Miley_

"_Of course" they all said_

"_Well here it goes-_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is how it was." started Miley

"Mike was a great boyfriend for the first 6 months. He was sweet and caring. But that changed a month after dad died." said Miley

**(AN://Ok I know how what I said in the beginning that's she's 24. But I'm thinking that's a little too old in this story. So I'm making her 19 now. So her dad died when she was 16.)**

"That's been about 3 years!" shrieked everyone

"Yeah I know. But listen about what happened."

They all listened to Miley very carefully.

"A month after dad died Mike started to get angry with me because I kept moping around. Canceling dates and not hanging with him. One day he told me to come over to his house for a surprise or something. So I went." started Miley

"Then when I got to his house, his house was dark. I thought no one was home but I door belled anyway. I heard a noise behind me and so I looked. Then I saw nothing. All of a sudden when I turn around I hot hit on the head and was blacken out."

"What seemed like forever I finally woke up. I saw Mike in front of me. I was about to get up and hug him but all of a sudden before I had a chance to get up he punched me in the stomach. Kicked me in the stomach repeatedly as soon as I dropped to the ground. He through me around the house and everything." Miley started to get teary eyed.

"He told me that I kept moping around over dad's death. And that I kept canceling our dates. Suspecting me of cheating on him. So he kept on hit hitting me." cried Miley

_Flash Back while telling the story………_

_Miley was walking to Mike house. She didn't see anything but knocked anyway. She heard a noise behind her and turned around. Nothing. And when she turned her head ba_c_k then _

_BAM_

_Miley got knocked out. When she had woken up she saw Mike sitting on the couch. _

"_Mike! Oh my gosh. What happened?" wondered Miley_

"_Oh nothing. How are sweets?" wondered Mike_

"_Headache. But now that you're here I'm better." said Miley as she tried to get up and hug Mike but Mike had punch her in the stomach._

_He kicked her repeatedly. She cried. _

"_SHUT UP YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!!"_

"_What did I ever do to you?"_

"_NOTHING! THAT'S THE POINT. ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING IS MOPING AROUND OVER YOUR FATHERS DEATH FOR A MONTH! ALSO YOU KEEP CANECLING OUR DATES YOUR CHEATING ON ME!"_

"_Why shouldn't I! I was so close to him! And second of all I love you! Why would I cheat on you!?" cried Miley as Mike still hit her._

"_Oh boo hoo. TOO BAD. Well I don't know. Just-" said Mike_

_After a beating of 15 minutes non-stop he finished beating Miley. _

"_Get up you stupid useless piece of crap." said Mike_

_Miley did not respond. So Mike got mad. He was also drunk that night. So Mike did something that she will always remember and he will NEVER REGRET. Miley didn't want to get up or respond to him. _

"And on that same night I was…." Miley started to cry even harder

"Miley come on you can tell us." said Nick comforting Miley holding her

"A little bit after he stopped hitting me. He raped me. I begged him to stop. But he was too strong." sobbed Miley

_So Mike picked her up. Threw her against the wall and started to kiss her neck. Miley tried to get away but Mike was too strong. Then he pushed her on the floor and kissing her everywhere. She tried and tried getting away and yelling. So Mike slapped her. He started to take off her shirt, skirt, bra then underwear_**.(That's as far as I'm going.) **_She screamed but NO ONE HEARD HER. That night Miley was raped. She had no control over it. _

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard. Miley their friend. A person who would never do anything to anybody. Who is always there for someone was hurt like this.

"Miley how many times has Mike raped you?" questioned Lily and Oliver

"He raped me 3 times. He said he would of done it everyday but he didn't want the chance of having a baby. He would of killed it anyway." Miley cried.

"Miley why haven't you told us?" questioned Jackson

"Because Mike said if I tell anyone especially you guys he would KILL YOU! He would either watch you guys die first then kill me. Or kill me then kill all of you."

"Miley you should of just told us. Who cares about us. It won't matter. We want you safe." said Joe ad Kevin

"Yeah we could of beat him up!" shrieked the guys

Miley and Lily laughed.

"What?" questioned the guys

"Nothing." replied the girls

**Jackson's Point of View**

I can't believe what I just heard for Miley. I want to punch out this Mike guy so hard. I also couldn't believe that Miley never told anyone or did anything about it. If I was here I could of stopped this. But I wasn't. Miley wouldn't be like this. I wish I never had moved to New York. Maybe I should move back. Spend some time with my little sister.

**Lily's point of view**

I was going to cry when I heard Miley say all those things. Gosh I can't believe what she has been through. I wish I was there for her. But I wasn't around. And we she tried to talk to me on the phone I couldn't talk because of school and work. I feel like I was such a bad friend. I think I should move back here. Maybe I could make that all up to Miley.

**Oliver's point of view**

Wow. I can't believe it. I wish Miley would of told us sooner. But we were always busy. I wish that we had time to hear it. To prevent this from happening.

**Joe's point of view**

When I heard what Miley has been through I couldn't believe anything. We were here. And I can't believe that we believed those stories Miley told us about the bruises we saw. Ugh I want to punch out Mike so badly. Miley is like my little sister. I don't want anything to happen to her.

**Kevin's point of view**

I couldn't believe the words that came out of Miley's mouth. What Mike had done to her. Miley is like my little sister. And I don't want anything to happen to her. If something does happen that person better watch out. Because the Jonas' are going to beat his ass up.

**Nick's point of view**

I couldn't believe it. That this happened to Miley. She is a sweet and caring person. I can't believe that anyone would hurt her. I also couldn't believe that Joe, Kevin and I believed all of Miley's stories about her bruises. I really want to beat up Mike so badly. If he comes near Miley I swear he better watch out. Joe. Kevin and I care too much for Miley and would seriously beat him up. No matter what. Miley is my best friend and I love her very much. When she's hurt I hurt too. I don't want her to be hurt. I wish that I could turn back time and stop her from dating Mike. But that's the past. I have to reflect on what's now.

"Miley what else happened?" wondered Nick

"Nothing really. Just for the past 3 years Mike has been beating me."

"Miley you should of told us. We could of protected you." said Jackson

"Yeah but I already told you-." said Miley but was cut off by Lily

"Yeah you told us that you didn't want us to get hurt-." Lily got cut off by Oliver

"That you wanted us safe-." Oliver got cut off by Kevin

"That you didn't want us hurt." Kevin got cut off by Joe

"Because you cared for us too much and that-." Joe got cut off by Nick

"If we got hurt you would never live with yourself."

"That's true." said Miley

"We know that it's true Miles." said Jackson

"But we have to tell the police." said Oliver

"NO!" Miley answered quickly

"Why not." wondered Lily

"He'll hurt us. Or whoever told the police."

"But he might hurt you more." said Joe

"Oh well. He'll hurt me and not you guys."

"No we're not going to let that happen!" shrieked Nick "Right guys?"

"Of course not." replied everyone

"But but-." started Miley

"No buts Miley." said Lily

"Wait. What if he does this again then we can tell the police?" pleaded Miley

They all looked at each other.

"Fine." they replied

"Last time." warned Jackson

"Last time." said Miley

"Really Miley?" wondered everyone

"Really. I promise."

"Fine." they replied

"Now let's have some fun!"

"Miles your still a little hurt." said Lily

"You should rest a while." said Kevin

"But I want to hangout and have fun!"

"We will tomorrow." said Joe

"You guys suck!" she shrieked "Can we at least watch a movie and have popcorn?" pleaded Miley

They looked at each other.

"Sure why not." said Oliver who replied for everyone

"What movie?" wondered Jackson

Miley and Lily was about to speak but then the boys spoke up before they could say anything and said:

"NO CHICK FLICKS!" they shouted

"Ugh whatever." they replied

"I was thinking comedy." said Lily

"I'm in the mood for action." said Miley

The boys yelled "I agree with Miley!!"

"Why Miley?" wondered Lily

"Honestly I really like action movies. All the blood and other things." she replied "I know what movie we can watch." shrieked Miley

"What?" they wondered

"300! I love that movie. I have it on DVD. It's in my room."

"What! You have 300!" yelled Kevin and Joe

"I love that movie!" shrieked Oliver and Jackson

"Yeah I watched that movie with Miley." said Nick

"When?" they all wondered

"Uh. When it first came out in the movies. I made him watch The Notebook with me. So he told me I had to watch with him 300." she replied

"Yup she made me watch The Notebook I made her watch 300! I'm glad she liked it." said Nick

"Yeah and ever since that we have been watching action movies when we had the time." said Nick

"Yup. And I loved all of the movies he made me watch. All the blood and everything. That was nice!"

"Oh yeah!" yelled Jackson and Oliver

"You go Miles.' said the 3 Jonas Brothers

"Maybe I should start watching them again." said Lily "I barely watch them. But now that a lot of you guys watch them. Especially Miley then I'll start to watch them a lot more."

"Oh yeah!" we all cheered.

But what they didn't know was that Mike was outside of the house. Listening on everything. He heard what Miley had told them. What he had been doing to her. He warned her not to. But look she had told them.

"_Bad choice Miley Rae Stewart. Bad choice. You better watch your back. And your friends. I told you not to tell yet you did. You disobeyed that I told you not to tell those Jonas Brothers, your brother and 2 best friends. I swear you better watch out. Because you're in for it. All of you are in for it."_

**Sorry that this chapter was short. I wanted to end with a cliffhanger. So yeahh. My next chapter most likely will be long. I'll try and update next week!!**

**Love, **

**punette101**


	14. uh oh

But what they didn't know was that Mike was outside of the house. Listening on everything. He heard what Miley had told them. What he had been doing to her. He warned her not to. But look she had told them.

"_Bad choice Miley Rae Stewart. Bad choice. You better watch your back. And your friends. I told you not to tell yet you did. You disobeyed that I told you not to tell those Jonas Brothers, your brother and 2 best friends. I swear you better watch out. _

_Because you're in for it. All of you are in for it."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Next day……..**

Nick, Joe, Kevin, Jackson, Lily and Oliver stayed over that night with Miley of course.

Miley was really worried if her telling Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily, Jackson, and Oliver of what Mike has been doing to her. Miley was thinking. What if Mike had heard her? If he was outside? He could harm her. But most importantly her friends.

It was 9am. Miley had woken up. Thinking of those questions over and over. Miley went to her balcony to think more. (Mike is already gone)

"I wonder if I made the right choice in telling them what's been happening?" Miley said to herself or what she thought she said to herself

"Yes you did Miley." said Nick

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes I do."

"What if you guys get hurt or die because of me?" said Miley "I can't let that happen."

"Miley don't worry about us. You have to be safe."

"But if you guys get hurt I can't live with myself knowing I caused it,"

"Miley you didn't cause it." said Nick

"Mike did." said Lily opening the door with Jackson, Joe, Kevin and Oliver behind her

"You can't blame yourself for this Miles." said Nick

"Because if we get hurt it wasn't you." said Joe

"Mike is doing this to you." said Jackson

"And we're going to protect you from him." said Nick

"So he won't hurt you anymore." said Kevin

"Your going to be safe since we're here." said Oliver

"We're not going anywhere." they all said

"But you are." said Miley

"What?" they questioned

"Jackson your going back to New York. And Lily and Oliver you going back to Chicago."

"Well this was going to be a surprise sis." said Jackson

"What?"

"I'm moving back."

"Really." said Miley starting to get happy

"Yeah. I want to come back. Life isn't the same without you."

"Even if this never happened would you come back?" asked Miley

"Yup. I want to be here with my sister."

"Thank you Jackson. Thank you." said Miley as she started to tear up

"No problem Miles. No problem."

"Well it was going to be a surprise too but we're also moving back," said Lily and Oliver

"Really?"

"Yes. Even if this never happened. We missed you Miles." they both said

"Yes! Now my brother and friends are back with me. Or should I say I have a family."

"What?" they all wondered (Not Jackson)

"Lily, Oliver, Nick, Joe, Kevin you guys have always been here for me and for my brother. And you guys are like my family. I can tell you my secrets and come to you for anything. Your like my family. If that's ok with you guys."

"Of course it is." said Nick, Joe, and Kevin

"Yup we don't mind." said Lily and Oliver

"I love you guys so much." said Miley

"We love you too." they all said

"How about we go out. Let's go bowling!!" said Miley "Then to dinner."

"Ok why not." they all replied and then they got ready

After about an hour in a half since they all had to shower they were ready.

"Ok let's go bowling! Said Lily

"Let's go." they said

Since it was Miley, Nick, Lily, Joe, Kevin, Jackson and Oliver they had to take 2 cars. It was Miley, Nick, Joe, and Lily in one car and Kevin Jackson and Oliver in the other. Since Jackson and Oliver hasn't really driven in Malibu in a while Kevin had to drive. So Miley was driving her car and Kevin driving the other.

They arrived there. They were there for about 3 hours having fun. Then they went to the mall. They were all laughing and having fun. But then Mike showed up right in front of them.

"Well well well. Look do we have here." said Mike

"Get away from her." said Jackson, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver fiercely

"She is my girlfriend." said Mike

"Not anymore!" Miley shrieked

"What!!" Mike yelled

"You heard me. I can't take your abuse anymore!" Miley yelled

Mike charged at her. But the guys quickly covered Miley along with Lily.

"Don't you dare touch her." said Kevin

"Why not." asked Mike

"Because if you touch her you're dead." said Joe and Jackson

"You can't tell me what to do." said Mike

"Wanna bet." said Nick

"I could take all of you."

"Whatever." said Oliver

With that Mike had punch all of the guys in the stomach. Miley screamed. Mike had pushed Lily out of the way to get to Miley. Mike had his friends with him holding Nick, Joe, Kevin, Jackson, Lily and Oliver. Mike grabbed Miley.

"Don't you DARE HURT HER!" her friends yelled

"Aw. Too bad I can't." said Mike

Mike started beat up Miley hard. Nick, Joe, Kevin, Jackson, Lily and Oliver kept screaming telling Mike to stop. His friends were just laughing at how hard they're trying to stop Mike. Mike was throwing her everywhere. People at the mall were getting worried. After about a while Mike stopped.

"Now tell me you love me and will do anything for me." said Mike holding Miley down.

"Never." said Miley barley breathing

"Aw. You hurt me Miley" said Mike

"Too bad. You've been hurting me for 3 years." said Miley roughly "Besides I'm in love with someone else." she whispered

"Who!!" he roared

"Nick Jonas."

With that said Mike threw Miley through a store window.

"Miley!" her friends yelled

Mike went up to all of them all punched them all for 5 minutes. When he came to Nick it was the hardest. Because Miley didn't love Mike. They all screamed in pain.

Miley was barley conscious to see what was happening. All she saw was Mike beating up her friends. And when it came to Nick it was the worst. Mailey was thinking why she ever brought them into this.

"Now that was fun!" yelled Mike "Aw. Miley isn't awake yet. I can't have fun with her. It's not going to be fun if she unconscious."

"Don't touch her!" they yelled

_Far, away from it all_

_You and me with no one else around_

_A brand new start_

_Is all we need, it's all we need to mend these hearts_

_Back to the beginning_

"Like I'll listen to you guys." said Mike "Hahahaha.

"No wondered Miley doesn't love you anymore." Nick whispered and soon after that they all said it too.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Mike yelled

"Nothing." they all replied

"NO YOU SAID SOMETHING!" Mike roared "WHAT WAS IT!!"

No one spoke.

_Be still_

_Let it go_

"It was 'no wonder Miley doesn't love you anymore.' said one of his friends who was holding Lily

"Oh is that so Jonas?" questioned Mike

"That is so Evans." said Nick

"Don't back talk me." spat Mike "Miley deserves everything I've done to her."

_Before we lost hope_

_When we still touched and love wasn't so hard_

"No she doesn't." yelled Jackson

"Oh yes she does." said Mike

"Oh yeah you abusing her, raping her, calling her names and calling her fat so she'll lose some weight. Yeah sure!" spat Nick

_Be still_

_I already know_

"Shut up!" Mike yelled

"No I won't."

"You never knew how much she loved you. Did you?" questioned Joe

"What do you mean?" asked Mike

"She cared about you." said Kevin

"She did anything for you." said Joe

"She helped you through your rough times." said Nick

_Foolish one with the smile_

_You don't have to be brave_

_Every time we fall down_

_But we're falling from grace_

_I'll gladly climb your walls if you'll meet me halfway_

"She supported you." said Jackson

"And yet this is what you do to her." said Lily and Oliver

"SHUT UP!!!" Mike yelled "Let them go! But if they try and run grab them and beat them hard!"

"No we won't shut up or stop what we're saying." said Jackson

"Not until you realize what's wrong." said Oliver

"I know what I'm doing. I'm not stupid." said Mike

"Then why are you doing this?" asked Lily

_Slow, slow it down_

_Why do we run, we're missing so much babe_

_Just lay in my arms for a while_

"Because it's FUN!" said Mike "And besides she never loved me."

"Are you kidding me!" they all yelled

"No." he responded

"She loved you." said Kevin

"With all her heart." said Joe

"She would talk about you constantly." said Jackson

"And say what a great boyfriend you are." said Lily

"That she'd never want to break up with you." said Nick sadly

_Be still_

_We should've known_

"Whatever! You guys just want to protect her!" Mike roared "Grab them and beat them."

They did as they were told. They screamed in pain. Miley saw the whole thing. All she was thinking that it was her fault. She couldn't believe it. After about good 15 minutes Mike told his friends to stop.

"Ok now wasn't that fun boys?" asked Mike

"Yup." they replied

"I hope you go to jail for all you've done." Nick whispered

"Aw. I probably won't get caught."

"Yeah right." said Nick

"What do you mean?" asked Mike

"I called them. They heard the whole thing!" shrieked Nick

"YOU WHAT!" roared Mike

"You heard me." Nick heard whispers saying go Nick! And be careful.

_Foolish one with the smile_

_You don't have to be brave_

_I'll gladly climb your walls_

Mike took out something from his jacket. It was a gun! He shot it in the air. Everyone in the mall was petrified. Miley was still conscious for all of this. All she knew was that she couldn't let her friends get hurt especially die for her.

Mike pointed the gun at Nick. With his friends still holding everyone. Nobody could move. Miley saw this. She had to do something. She carefully got up to make sure no body saw her.

Mike was about to shoot. He was ready.

"You didn't listen Miley." Mike said sadly "Now Nick has to pay."

It was all in slow motion.

They were all screaming for Nick.

Yelling at Mike not to shoot him.

_If you'll meet me halfway_

_Every time we fall down_

_But we're falling from grace_

_Here's my hand and my heart_

_It's yours to take_

But that didn't work.

Mike was ready.

He wasn't afraid.

Miley started to run.

Run from behind as fast as she could.

With all her might.

Miley was getting close.

She was only 5 feet away.

Mike pulled the trigger.

And the last things that were heard were screams.

_Be still_

**Uh oh. **

**Did Miley make it in time?**

**Or did Nick get shot?**

**Find out next time on**

**HELP!!**

**Love,**

**punette101**


	15. hospital and my fault

Mike took out something from his jacket. It was a gun! He shot it in the air. Everyone in the mall was petrified. Miley was still conscious for all of this. All she knew was that she couldn't let her friends get hurt especially die for her.

Mike pointed the gun at Nick. With his friends still holding everyone. Nobody could move. Miley saw this. She had to do something. She carefully got up to make sure no body saw her.

Mike was about to shoot. He was ready.

"You didn't listen Miley." Mike said sadly "Now Nick has to pay."

It was all in slow motion.

They were all screaming for Nick.

Yelling at Mike not to shoot him.

_If you'll meet me halfway_

_Every time we fall down_

_But we're falling from grace_

_Here's my hand and my heart_

_It's yours to take_

But that didn't work.

Mike was ready.

He wasn't afraid.

Miley started to run.

Run from behind as fast as she could.

With all her might.

Miley was getting close.

She was only 5 feet away.

Mike pulled the trigger.

And the last things that were heard were screams.

_Be still_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the shot was fired 3 more shots were fried. They were at Mike. Someone had called the police and they had shot Mike. He laid on the floor. Seemingly dead.

The ambulance was there 2 minutes after the police had shown up. They quickly drove to hospital hoping they could make it. They quickly took the person to the emergency room. With Jackson, Joe, Lily, Kevin, Oliver and …… behind**.(Who is it???)**

Everyone was crying. They couldn't believe it. Not again. This could not be happening again. Why? Why did it have to Miley? They all wondered.

**Kevin's point of view…….**

Here we are in the hospital again. An again for Miley. We all had to get checked up because we had some scars and stuff. My ankle was fractured. It didn't matter. I bet everyone was thinking that. Miley is hurt again. This has been how many times in the past 6 months? I feel so bad for Miley. She's like my little sister. And my best friend. She was full so full of life. I really hope Mike is dead. Miley didn't do anything wrong. She ever would. But why did this happen? Why her?

**Jackson's point of view………**

No not my little sister again. Though Miley's 19 she's still my little sister. Stupid Mike. And stupid doctors. We all don't want to get checked up. I have a fractured wrist. So what. We all want to see Miley! I want to see my little sister. She was full of happiness and so full of life. Gosh I want to kill Mike. Though I think he's dead. I hope he is. Miley's been in the hospital too many times in the past what? 6 months? Miley never did anything to anyone. So why her?

**Oliver's point of view……..**

Oh gosh Miley. What had happened? Why did this happen? I wanted to go see my best friend. EVERYONE did. But we have to get checked up. All that wrong is that I got a little cut. They had to do whatever they do to fix it. Ugh. I hate Mike. I hope he's dead. Why did Miley have to get hurt? Why her?

**Joe's point of view………….**

Miley was quickly sent to the hospital. All of us wanted to see her but we had to get checked. They said that I needed stitches on my right arm. Whatever. I wanted to see my best friend. She was like my little sister. She is always happy and full of life. Stupid Mike. What a bastard! Miley has been in the hospital so many times in the past 6 months. Miley never did anything bad to anyone. She's always kind. So why Miley?

**Lily's point of view………….**

No! Miley! My best friend is once again in the hospital for how many times in the past 6 months? Gosh I hate Mike. I'm glad he got shot. He got shot 3 TIMES! HA! I got checked and the doctor said that I need stitches on my left leg. Miley is like my sister. She always knew what was wrong with me. She could always cheer me up when I was down. She looked at life in a different way. What did Miley ever do? Why did this this have to happen to Miley?

**Nick's point of view……….**

No Miley! I can't believe she jumped in front of me. I also can't believe what she said to me before she passed out. I hate Mike. I'm glad he got shot. BASTARD! Miley is my best friend. Too bad though. I always wanted to be more than friends. I wanted to see Miley soooo badly. But NOOO. The doctors or whoever told us to get checked up. I don't wan to get checked up! They told me that I had a broken arm and I needed a few stitches or whatever. I didn't care. I want to see Miley! I bet everyone does. I can't believe this happened to Miley. She was so full of life. She looked at life in a different way. She was always there for everyone. Why Miley?

_Flashback……………._

_Mike was about to pull the trigger._

_Miley was getting closer to save Nick_

_Nick was ready for the bullet._

_The trigger went off._

_Nick thought Mike missed._

_But when he opened his eyes he was Miley on the ground. With a lot of blood._

_Soon after Miley was shot. Three more shots were fired. It was from the cops. They shot Mike 3 times._

_Nick leaned over at Miley. He was crying. Everyone was. But they were still. And walking slowly to Miley scared._

_But before Miley passed out. She said something to Nick._

"_Nick?" asked Miley faintly_

"_Miles?" wondered Nick_

"_Nick I want you to know something." said Miley_

"_What is it?" he asked_

"_It's that I-I-" stammered Miley_

"_Is what?" asked Nick crying_

"_I love you." said Miley and with that she passed out._

_End of Flashback……… _

**No one's point of view……….**

It h been 2 hours since they've got there. They don't know what was happening. They were all freaking out. Wanting to know if Miley was ok. Finally after 15 minutes a doctor came out.

"Miley Stewart?" asked the doctor

They all stood up

"I'm her brother. Now what's wrong?" said Jackson right away

"Well the bullet was close to hitting Miley's heart. Yet she survived. She was close of dieing about 2-3 times. But she fought it. She tough." said the doctor

"Will se be okay?" asked Lily

"I hope so." said the doctor

"What do you mean you hope so?" wondered Joe and Kevin

"Well since the bullet almost hit her heart and she fell on some glass. Because we found some glass on her. She sort of lost a lot of blood." said the doctor

"Will she live?" asked Oliver

"It all depends if she can make. She tough. So I think so."

"What kind of blood does she need?" wondered Nick

"Type B?"

"Do you need any blood?" asked Nick

"Well yes. But not too much. Do you think I could get your guy's blood to see whose a match? Don't worry. We don't need a lot of blood."

"Yeah. No problem." they replied in unison

They all got their blood checked. Lily, Joe, Kevin, Oliver, and Frankie weren't a match. Nither was Jackson. He got his dad's blood. And Miley got her mom's blood. So it was up to Nick's blood.

After a few minutes the doctor said that Nick was he same blood as Miley. Joe and Kevin had their dad's blood and Nick got his mom's blood. So the doctor told Nick to come with him to get a little more blood to transfer for Miley. It wasn't a lot.

After about an hour Miley's doctor came out.

"Miley Stewart." said the doctor

"Yes?' they all asked

"Well the blood transfer went great."

They all sighed in relief.

"You may see her now. She's in room 224." with that the doctor left.

They quickly went to find room 224. When they walked in they couldn't believe how Miley looked.

She was really really pale. There was a bandage wrapped around her head. Her right arm was broken too. Her face had a lot of cuts also on her arm. That was when Mike had thrown her threw the window.

"Miley?" they all said

They couldn't bare of the sight of Miley. After about 2 hours which seemed forever to them Miley's eyes started to open. Nick was the first one to notice.

"Miley!!" shrieked Nick as he walked over to her

"Miley!?" shrieked everyone else

"Hey guys."

"Are you okay?" asked Kevin

"I'm fine. Did Mike hurt you guys?" Miley asked worriedly

"Miley we're fine." said Oliver

"We got a few scratches and maybe some bruises." said Jackson

"But we're okay." said Joe and Lily

"You sure?"

"Yes Miles we're sure." said Nick

"Ok then."

"Miles we were so worried about you." said Jackson

"I was worried about you guys."

"What?" they questioned

"Why us?" wondered Oliver

"Because I saw what Mike was doing to you guys."

"Oh." they all said

"You shouldn't be worried about us. We're all fine." said Joe and Kevin

Then the doctor came in the room.

"Hello Miley." said the doctor

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" asked the doctor

"I'm okay. Just a little sore."

"Well you should be. Especially since you were thrown through a glass window."

"Okay."

"Here's some medicine. Take this after you're done eating. You'll get your food in about half an hour." said the doctor and then left

"Did I lose a lot of blood?" wondered Miley

"No. You didn't lose much." said Jackson

"I gave you some blood just in case." said Nick

"Thanks." Miley said

"Yeah. It's the least I could do. I mean you did take a bullet for me." said Nick

"Oh. That was no problem."

It was left with that said. 2 days later the doctor said that Miley could leave. But has to be really careful.

When they got home they did random things. Then Miley said something.

"Well. Though these past few months have been really bad. It was sort of a treat. Because it brought us all together again. And I wan to say to you guys that you guys are the best for always being there for me. You guys are true friends."

"That's no problem Miley." they said

"But too bad you guys got hurt because of me."

"What do you mean?" wondered Lily and Joe

"What I mean is that you guys got hurt because of me." said Miley

"But Miley. We're not that hurt." said Kevin

"Not that hurt. Look at you guys."

"Miley we're okay." said Oliver

"No your not. Look at yourself."

"What?" they questioned

"It's all my fault you guys are like this. I should have never bothered you with my problem. You wouldn't be like this. Mike would have only hurt me. This all my fault that you guys have stitches and broken wrists, legs, arm. This would have NEVER HAPPENED if I bothered you with MY PROBLEM." cried Miley

"Miley there is no way in this world to make this your fault." said Nick

"Yes it is."

"No Miley. This isn't your fault. None of it is." said Jackson

"But-." said Miley

"No." said Nick, Joe, Kevin, Jackson, Lily and Oliver

"Stop it Miley. We care for you." said Oliver

"That's why we're doing this." said Lily

"You're always there for us." said Joe

"Now we're here for you." said Kevin

"So Miles you don't have to be sorry. This isn't your fault. We're glad you told us. If not who knew what would have happened." said Nick

"Ok then." Miley lied. She wasn't going to stop blaming herself for a while.

"I think I'm going to take a nap. 4 hours tops." said Miley

"Okay then." they all replied.

Truth is. Miley wasn't going to sleep. She was going to write some songs. Things that have been happening to her in these past few months. And thinking should she tell the world already that she is Hannah Montana? Miley also made a song in about 30 minutes.**(AN:// pretend she never wrote this song yet. And a few other songs.//:AN)**

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back_

_It's so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_(CHORUS)_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_(CHORUS)_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_(BRIDGE)_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the thing you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_(CHORUS)_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_Pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend _

Miley called the song True Friend. She had great friends. And couldn't ask for better ones.


	16. truth and concert

Miley had made at least 7 more songs that week. They were called As I Am, Make Some Noise, Bigger Than Us, I Miss You, Right Here, and One in a Million. Including True Friend. She didn't tell the others about it yet. But she wanted to surprise them.

Miley thought about what has happened these past months. But was interrupted by someone coming in the room.

"Miles?" he asked "You okay?"

"Yeah." she replied

"You don't sound okay."

"Don't worry Nick. I'm alright."

"You sure." Nick wondered

"Yes."

"Miley there's something I need to ask you." said Nick

"What is it?" she asked

"Well I was wondering what you said a 2 weeks ago was true?"

"What did I say? And where was this?" Miley questioned

"It was when you jump in front of me for the bullet. You said something before you passed put. It was that you loved me." said Nick

Miley was silent.

"Miles. Is it true?" asked Nick

"Yes." said Mley quietly and put her head down.

Then Nick looked at her lifted her chin up so she could face her and kissed her.

"Good. Because I love you too." said Nick

"Really?" Miley said

"Of course I do. I loved you since the day I met you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" wondered Miley

"I didn't think you felt the same way. Because you only thought of me as a friend."

"I thought I did. But I also loved you since the day I met you." said Miley

They kissed again.

"Miley Stewart will you be my girlfriend?" said Nick

"Of course I will." said Miley "Oh and I have a surprise for all of you."

"Really. What is it?"

"You'll find out. Come one let's go downstairs." said Miley picking up her guitar and took Nick's hand.

They walked downstairs still hand in hand. Everyone looked at them. They did a double take.

"Wait are you 2 together?" wondered Oliver

"Yup." they said

"FINALLY!" they all yelled

"It took you 2 long enough." said Joe and Kevin

"Seriously Miley." said Lily

"You better not hurt her Nick." said Jackson

"Not in a million years." said Nick

"Good." said Jackson

"Oh before I forget. I have surprises for you guys." said Miley

"What is it?" they questioned

"This past few months have been hard and everything. So some of these songs are sort of related to it. And some just came to me." said Miley "So here I go."

They all nodded. Miley started with As I Am, Make Some Noise, Right Here, Bigger Than Us and I Miss You.

"Wow Miles that was great." said Jackson

Everyone nodded.

"There is 2 more songs." said Miley "This one is dedicated to Nick. It's called One in a million."

_How did I get here?_

_I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice_

_Or rationalize_

_cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_[Chorus:_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_[Chorus_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_You're one in a million... one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're one in a million_

"Wow." they said

"Thank you Miles." said Nick and kissed her

"Your Welcome." said Miley "Now this is the last song. I made this past week. You guys have been great friends. You were always there for me. And this song is dedicated to all of you. It's called True Friends."

_We sign [VERSE 1_

_our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back_

_It's so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_[CHORUS 1_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_[VERSE 2_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_[CHORUS 2_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_[BRIDGE_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the thing you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_[CHORUS 3_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_Pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend [3x_

"Wow." they said again

"That was great." said Jackson

"Thank you for that song." they all said

"No problem." Miley replied "You think I should sing these songs next week?"

"YEAH!" they all shrieked

"And there is one more thing." said Miley

"What?"

"I want to tell everyone my secret."

"WHAT!" they yelled

"I think it's time. I've lied to them for too long."

They were silent.

"Miley it's your choice." said Nick

"I think I will." said Miley

"Ok then." said Oliver

"Whatever you do." said Kevin

"We're behind you a 100 percent." said Lily

"No matter what." said Joe

"Thank you." said Miley

1 week later……..

"This is it." said Miley dressed as Hannah

"Are you sure Miles?" wondered Jackson

"Yup."

"Ok then. Let's go." said Nick, Joe and Kevin

They all walked up on stage. The crowd roared.

"Hey guys! Sorry that we've been gone for a while. We've had friend troubles." said Kevin

"Hey guys!" said 'Hannah' "I need to tell of you something before this concert starts. And hopefully you won't be mad."

Their were no's yelled.

"Ok then. My name is not really Hannah Montana. My real name is Miley Stewart." said Miley taking off her wig. "The reason I did this was because I didn't want chaos in my life and I wanted to have a normal life. Are you guys mad at me?"

NO!!! Was yelled even louder.

"Thank you so much. You don't even know how much that means." said Miley

"No let's get this concert started!!" yelled Joe

Jonas Brothers sang all their songs. Miley sang all her new songs in the order she sang it to Nick, Joe, Kevin, Jackson, Lily and Oliver. She also stopped at One in a

Million.

"Ok everyone. This song is dedicated to Nick Jonas. I love you." said Miley "This song is called One in a Million."

As Miley was singing One in a Million Nick came out, and tried to sing it with her. Because he didn't know all the lyrics.

They all roared after it was finished.

"Ok now. This is the second to last song for tonight." said Miley "This song is called True Friends. For all the people who've been there for you. No matter what. And speaking of true friends can I please have Nick, Joe, Kevin, Jackson, Lily and Oliver come on to the stage. You all of course know the Jonas Brothers. This is my brother Jackson Stewart and my 2 best friends Lily and Oliver. Who you know as Lola and Mike Stanley the third. They've been there for me no matter what. They kept all my secrets and I could turn to them when I need them. This so is dedicated for you guys and to people who've also been great and true friends."

_We sign [VERSE 1_

_our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back_

_It's so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_[CHORUS 1_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_[VERSE 2_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_[CHORUS 2_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_[BRIDGE_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the thing you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_[CHORUS 3_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_Pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend [3x_

The crowd roared once more.

"Now our last song is of course We Got The Party With Us!" yelled Kevin

"And with the help of Jackson, Lily and Oliver of course!" Miley yelled

Jackson, Lily and Oliver looked at her.

"Oh come on guys! Let's do this!" yelled Miley

"Are you ready!" yelled Miley, Nick, Joe and Kevin

_Come on guys tell me what we're doing_

_We're hangin' around when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace_

_The sun is shinin' just the way we like it_

_Let's get out of this hall_

_Let's show the world our fa-a-a-ace_

_Its friday but there's nowhere to go_

_Anywhere but school but we're not going ho-ome_

_And we can do anything we wanna do_

_It's all up to me and you_

_[chorus:_

_Turn this park into a club_

_And the lights and the moon from above_

_Skateboards, heels alright so cool_

_Oh look everyone is waiting for us_

_So anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody kno-ows_

_We got the party with us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody kno-ows_

_We got the party with us_

_Oh ohh ohh_

_We got the party with us_

_Oh ohhh_

_We got the party with us_

_Radio, let me be a DJ_

_I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a ro-o-o-oll_

_Everyone is dancing to their own beat_

_And letting go, everybody gives out a so-o-o-oul_

_It's friday and there's nowhere to be_

_We're kickin' it together it's so good to be fre-e_

_We got eachother and that's all we need_

_The rest is up to you and me_

_[chorus_

_[bridge:_

_Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer_

_That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play_

_[chorus:_

_Turn this park into a club_

_And the lights and the moon from above_

_Skateboards, heels alright so cool_

_Oh look everyone is waiting for us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody kno-ows_

_We got the party with us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody kno-ows_

_We got the party with us_

_Turn this park into a club_

_And the lights and the moon from above_

_We got the party with us_

_Skateboards, heels_

_Oh look everyone is waiting for us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody kno-ows_

_We got the party with us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody kno-ows_

_Oh_

_We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us_

_Oh ohh_

_We got the party with us_

"Thank you everybody! We love you!" yelled Miley, Nick, Joe and Kevin

They all left the stage.

"That was great!" yelled Jackson, Lily and Oliver

"Yeah it was!" Miley, Nick, Joe and Kevin yelled

"Friends till the end!" yelled Miley

"Friends till the end." they all replied

"_Things are working out great. Nothing can bring us down or apart." they all thought_

**What do you guys think?? Did you like it? I think I might have 1 or 2 more chapters till I'm finished. Hoped you liked it!**

**Love, **

**punette101**


	17. Surprise

"That was great!" yelled Jackson, Lily and Oliver

"Yeah it was!" Miley, Nick, Joe and Kevin yelled

"Friends till the end!" yelled Miley

"Friends till the end." they all replied

"Things are working out great. Nothing can bring us down or apart." they all thought

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

6 months later………

Miley is a greater hit than ever. She wrote so many new songs. As well as Nick, Joe and Kevin.

Things worked out great for all of them. Jackson married his girlfriend Jessica 1 month after everything happened.

Kevin is still going out with his girlfriend Ashley (Tisdale) and is going to propose to her in about 2 weeks.

Joe and Lily got together 2 months after the incident too. Lily and Oliver never really had strong feelings for each other so they stopped going out during the summer. But he found his old girlfriend Becca Weller.

And of course for Nick and Miley they grew stronger than ever. Nick stayed true to his word that he would never ever hurt her. And tonight Christmas eve midnight Nick has a big surprise for Miley.

Everyone was gathered around the fire. It was Christmas eve around 11pm. Everyone knew what Nick was planning and was extremely excited.

Everyone was just talking ad waiting till it was time.

Finally it was 11:50pm.

"Okay everyone can I please have you gathered here." said Nick "I would like it if we could all please head out to the beach until midnight."

They all nodded. Of course Lily, Joe, Kevin, Ashley, Jackson, Jessica, Oliver and Becca nodded since they knew what was happening. But the others didn't know something.

"Okay Miley can you please put this blind fold on." said Nick

"Sure." said Miley

Lily, Joe, Kevin, Ashley, Jackson, Jessica, Oliver and Becca was confused. Why did he need a blind fold?

Nick carefully leaded Miley to their destination. As soon as they arrived everyone was in complete shock.  
It was exactly 11:58pm and Nick was ready.

"Okay Miley ready?" wondered Nick

"Yup." said Miley

"Okay here I go."

Nick pulled off the blindfold. Miley's eyes was in complete shock. The beach was beautiful. There was lights everywhere. And she remembered this spot exactly.

"Miley I loved you since the day I met you. This is the place where I met you. Where you told me you were Hannah Montana. Along with my brothers. But still. And I can never forget this place because this is where you told us your secret and all of our spots. As soon as I saw you I knew in the future I wanted to spend my life with you. Now Miley." said Nick as he got down on one knee.

Miley was in tears by now.

"Will you marry me?" asked Nick as he put the ring on her finger

"Of course!" screamed Miley

Nick got up and twirled Miley around. Everyone around them was in joy and clapping. Finally their lives are complete.

**And there you have it! The story is finished. I'm sorry that it was short. I'm still thinking on putting a wedding chapter. You decide. I hoped you liked the story!**

Love,  
punette101  



End file.
